


Eros & The Playboy

by Gayson



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Acrobatic Yuuri, Action, Angst, Bad Puns, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Badass Victor Nikiforov, Confident Yuuri, DJ Otabek Altin, Danseur Yuuri, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Guns and fighting, Hacker Phichit, LOTS OF OTAYURI LATER, M/M, Otabek and Yuuri and Phichit are the best bro squad, Otabek is shook, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Phichit has hamsters for his bois, Phichit is a fashion designer, Smitten Viktor, Spy Viktor!, Spy Yuri!, Steamy Sex, Thief Yuuri Katsuki, Vicchan and Makkachin become best buds, Viktors a cocky lil shit til hes not, What do you expect? They're secret agents, Yuri is a rookie spy, Yuri is smol and angry, Yuuri is a hella sexy boss ass bitch, Yuuri is adorable omfg, eros yuuri, playboy victor, rendition of Eros Yuuri with a tango scene, secret agent AU, welcome to the madness Yuri pops in and Otabek can't handle it, yes Vicchan lived, yuri is done with everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-04 17:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10284797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayson/pseuds/Gayson
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki's alter ego was nothing like him. Eros was flexible, silent, confident, seductive, a master thief. Nobody would suspect him to be the allusive charming criminal. Not a single soul.Viktor Nikiforov was the best spy in the agency. He was a charming fellow- a playboy at heart. One of the top Agents in the CIA, he was riding on his high of life.It was a game of lies. It was a game of lust. It was never supposed to be a game of love. But someone unexpected changed all that; the enemy.{Introducing my Spy AU where the bad guy and good guy fall in love with each other, yet play cat and mouse with one another not knowing their alter egos! Otabek's a DJ, Phichit's a hacker, Yuri's a rookie spy, and the entire world depends on these goofs getting their act together.}





	1. Missions

**Author's Note:**

> *cue spy music*

  _I am a spy in the house of me. I report back from the front lines of the battle that is me. I am somewhat nonplused by the event that is my life - Carrie Fisher_

* * *

 

A projector was set at the back of the dim room. Dust and cigarette smoke were clearly visible between the beams of light emanated from the lens. The blank white wall opposite of the projector manifested an image of a blurry dark figure smirking. It was difficult to decipher any details on whoever the person was, but it was clear to anyone that it was a masked assailant, grinning at the camera as if anticipating the photo to be. Beside the image:

**Name: Nikolay Semenov  
Affiliations: Boku Haram and The Revolutionary Armed Forces of Columbia.**

A man dressed in a jet black suit sat on a steel chair beside the projector. His eyes stayed fixed on the image and a frown quickly formed at the criminal. "If you can read, it's clear to see Mr. Semenov is not one to be taken lightly."

He took a long drag of his cigarette. The end of the soft stick of tobacco shriveled grey and crumbled down to his blazer and trousers. He coughed a bit and looked to the man beside him. "Did Intel gather any more information on his next move?"

The tense silence started to unnerve Agent 47 who stood beside the man he addressed. Agent 24 gave a confident quirk of his lip and the serious atmosphere crumbled quickly for the young blonde. He scowled at the cocky silver haired adult. “After a bit of digging around, Chris found out that your terrorist here has been stowing away somewhere in Saint Petersburg. Maybe even getting ready to head to America in a few days to meet with another organization on some deal."

The man rose out of his seat and placed his cigarette butt in the half empty ashtray by the projector. "Viktor. Don't get too confident on this mission."

Agent 47 glanced over to Agent 24 and rolled his eyes. That made the older man snicker slightly and turn back to the presenter. "Yakov, I'll be fine. I'm Agent 24, remember? Fourteen successful missions and not a single casualty." Viktor paused. "Well several, but they weren't the good guys, so it's okay."

"Any death is bad on the department Viktor. And this is your first mission with your new partner." Yakov noted firmly, motioning to the short blonde beside him. "You know Mila was transferred to America with our CIA operative, Sara. You have to assure that Yuri here will be prepared in the field. He's still new and needs the hands on experience."

"Yeah, but y'know...for someone as experienced as me, I'm surprised that you partnered me up with Agent 47. He is still a rookie after all, and the mission we're handling isn't one to be, and I quote: _'taken lightly'._ " As if to emphasize his words, Viktor began to air quote.

Yakov smirked. "Mr. Plisetsky here got the highest score in hand to hand combat. I'm sure he'll be able to take care of himself."

Yuri nodded and looked back at his partner to be. "Sure did, old man."

“Indeed", Yakov added, turning his back and shutting the projector off and pulling the flash drive out if its port. "Chris will debrief you both on what your agenda is. After you get assembled, head to Saint Petersburg and go undercover." Yakov paused and narrowed his eyes, pointing at the two, "and if you somehow miraculously run into Eros, make sure you apprehend the guy. I'm pretty sure he'll try to steal from the museum since the Smithsonian recently moved a few artifacts there."

When the man left, Viktor rose a hand and dropped its weight onto Yuri's right shoulder. A sharp hiss could be heard from his lips when the hand lightly squeezed the shoulder it rested upon. "Eros huh? Who do ya think that is?"

Yuri scoffed and swatted the offending arm away. "Are you kidding me? Do you read any of the files or are you too stupid?"

"No."

"Yakov, of all people, why on earth was I paired with this idiot?" Releasing a sigh, Yuri looked back at Viktor. "Eros is possibly the best thief in all of the fuckin world. The guy's like a shadow, he just comes in and fades out. The CIA can't even catch him on their radars, it's as if he never existed. The only time we ever hear about him is whenever some security guard talks about what happened after he gets his ass handed to him. There's not a single picture of the guy. Just rough sketches of what the witnesses claim he look like."

Viktor rose a skeptical brow at that and crossed his arms. "He certainly sounds interesting."

"Hell yeah it does. How the fuck is this guy not caught yet?"

Viktor gasped, "Yuri! You're too young to be cussing so profoundly!"

"I'm 19, you old prick." Yuri rolled his eyes once more and gritted his teeth at the thought this man was gonna be his partner. "Whatever, just meet with Chris and make sure you grab the flash drive. I'll meet you again later."

The metal door closed at his leaving and Viktor was left alone. Quickly, he grabbed the device in his hand and made his way out the room. The white walls that encompassed the hallway offered stark contrast to every figure that moved between the spaces, especially a particular secret agent with a flash drive in hand. Viktor turned left into the main corridor where he was greeted by the familiar voice of his colleague, Chris.

“Ah, there you are, Vitya!” the voice seemed to indicate chiding, the Switzerland lilt gave it a pouting approach. A curious “huh” was puffed out when Chris noticed the firm fist holding the drive. The pair proceeded to walk to Viktor's destination.

“It's been almost half a year since we were tasked to track down a certain individual of particular interest. Why don’t we add another six months while we’re at it?”

“ _Chris_.” Viktor scolded, voice cloaked with an indication to 'shut your trap'.

“Party pooper. No cake for you."

Upon entering their team’s private station, Viktor waited for the steel doors to close before tossing the drive over to Chris.

Chris gave a thankful grin and grabbed a tablet from the inside of his suit jacket and plugged it into the port. Humming, he scanned its contents with efficiency; his eyes sweeping over texts, fingers flicking and tapping the screen with cold dexterity all while with his ears processed Viktor's words.

"Your informant pal from France got me a connection to Saint Petersburg. Yuri and I are heading out soon."

Chris raised a hand and smirked at him.“Actually, prepare and get what you need, you both are leaving in 2 hours."

"Excuse me?"

**~**

Across the moonlit skyline of the city, a slender figure bounded over the rooftops. It was dressed mostly in a black suit to help blend into the shadows. The suit also had the added benefit of showing off the figure's curvaceous form. That combined with the crystal like pieces, dark mask, matching black gloves, and clacking boots with the billowing midnight hair in the wind would lead any casual onlooker to one word: mysterious.

At least that's what the man behind the black mask wanted the people to think. He was one of the best after all. According to the CIA's data base- Mr. mysterious was one of the top ten most wanted criminals. In fact, he was #4.

The man calmly roamed, staying near the edges of tall buildings; keeping himself concealed while still keeping a close eye on things. Becoming Eros was such a thrill. He felt he had so much power. Yuuri could do anything he wanted. While he had to admit he loved the feeling of freedom that jumping across rooftops gave him and the adrenaline of doing what he did, he needed to stay focused. One wrong slip up and it would be all over.

_'Alright, Yuuri, I've disabled the security cameras in the left and right wing. Guards are patrolling near the north tower so you should be clear to go homie.'_

The man stopped when he landed on the next roof and took a moment to sit back and respond, clicking on a small headset in his right ear, "Phichit, I thought I told you to go by code names? What if someone got into our frequency and heard all of this?"

_'Please, I'm the hacker not the hackey. Nothin' can get past the power of Phichit. And besides, I'll start calling you your code name when you refer to me by mine.'_

He groaned and scanned the area, "Fine fine. Am I still clear to go, Meme Lord?"

_'Mmmmmmhm you're clear, Eros. Proceed with caution.'_

"Will do..." he mused silently as he made his way to the edge of the roof of the museum.

 _That didn't take long._ He smiled to himself. It was closed and security guards were lined from the inside and out. Piece of cake.

He climbed up the building impressively quiet, even with the clinging outfit he adorned. There were a dozen windows, a dozen ways to enter the museum, but Yuuri needed the highest one. Every museum kept its most valuable item at the top floor with extra security.

He eased himself in on the second floor, landing gracefully on his feet. Humming, Eros scanned the dark room he found himself in.

It was full of empty bookshelves and he could see two security guards standing just outside the door. The masked brunette raised himself up and flipped over to the door, using his strong boots to knock it down. The guards immediately pulled out their guns, but Eros was too fast for them. He took them out easily before they could sound any alarm and made his way to the top floor. After several more guards and dodging security cameras, the only thing stopping Yuuri now were dozens of little red lasers protecting the glassed prize.

Yuuri's eyes widened at the large gem. It was beautiful. It was expensive. It was _his._

_'Alright, Eros. When you get through the lasers, make sure to unhook the blue wire on your right. That should disable them and leave you with a smooth exit.'_

Yuuri grinned, "Thanks, Meme Lord."

He crouched down in front of the red beams of light.

In an instant, Eros was easing his way through the red beams- twisting, turning. It sometimes amazed him how flexible he was. Now finding himself in front of the glinting jewel, he stood and approached it slowly. It stood on silver pedestals, just waiting to be snatched. Apparently it was supposedly a priceless gem. Of course in this world, everything had a price, it just depended on the person interested in the object. In this case it happened to be the world's foremost thief. For Yuuri, the gem was certainly gorgeous. A poudretteite was inscribed on the pedestal and brown eyes widened. Only three poudretteite gems were ever recovered from the Earth's searing crust and the jewel was rumored to be worth millions. Now money was something that did keen the young man, and as he stared at the sparkling red rock, he knew he had to have it.

Eros smirked at his reflection in the glass of the display case around the gem. He pressed a sharp edge against the glass and slowly made a small circle with it. When it was finished, he carefully popped the now loose piece of glass out and placed it on the top of the case. His smile grew lopsided as he started to reach for the gem.

"Come to daddy," he whispered.

_'Eros! Incomi-'_

"Not so fast!" a voice called out from across the room.

Eros's hand jerked back in surprise at the sudden shout before he let out an irritated sigh. Of course this was too easy.

"Don't just stand there! Turn around and fight me like a man!"

_'Oooooo, he's calling you out, Yuuri~'_

Eros didn't reply, and the guard scowled, his eyes raking the shadows for any sign of the younger man.

Finally Eros turned around and spoke, "I highly suggest we don't fight." He took satisfaction when the man's eyes travelled over his body and widened at the black fabric, brown orbs hidden behind the mask. "It won't end well for you."

Immediately, the guard scowled and anticipated his moves, hand twitching above where Yuuri assumed his gun hid. "Bring it on."

Eros shrugged and charged, making as if to punch the guard in the chest, but dodging to one side at the last minute and somersaulting past the man's head, before lashing out backwards and delivering a strong kick to his shoulder. Surprisingly, he caught Yuuri's ankle in a vice-like grip and the latter smirked, bringing up his other leg to knock his ankle free before he brought up his wrists to fend off the blows that followed.

Sensing a gap, Eros leapt into the air and used the guard's shoulder as a launch pad to propel himself back and flipping down, landing easily.

"This takes me back," The coy part of Yuuri called , "When I was still new to the whole burglary scene, I wasn't too keen on keeping up with my opponent's next move."

_'Ohhh Eros~ you should probably hippity hop out the place before the police arrives. You got 60 seconds pal and your time is closing fast!'_

"I'm on it-" Yuuri inwardly cringed at the nickname-"Meme Lord." Turning back to the security guard, Yuuri or rather-Eros stayed balanced on his perch, several inches away from a stray rope, as he talked, Eros slowly inched closer to it, "I hope you keep our little duel in mind and heed what I say. Never underestimate an enemy. Even if they're clad in leather like me." He gave a wink then dived back for the floor, twisting midair and landing on his feet, knees bent slightly to break the fall.

"Round two?" he offered,

The guard didn't speak, but his eyes narrowed and, once again, Eros shrugged, "Suit yourself,"

He dived and delivered what would have been a bone breaking kick, had the guard not sensed the move coming and blocked, sending Eros crashing to the floor,

"Ow," the thief deadpanned, "That's going to hurt in the morning,"

"Stay down." The guard ordered,

For the third time that... whatever time it was, he hadn't been able to keep count, Eros shrugged, "No thanks,"

He sprung, with surprising speed for someone having just been floored, and delivered a punch, quickly followed through with a kick and flipped away. No sooner than his feet had touched the floor than Eros moved, dodging a punch, driving his elbow into the guard's middle and sweeping the man's feet out from under him, knocking him out cold.

Masked brown eyes looked down at the man and smirked, grabbing a sparkling jewel from his pocket and pulling the dainty rock into the light. Humming in contentment, he sighed. "Not much of a challenge to get you, but _definitely_ interesting."

_'Guards are heading towards your way in 20 seconds, Eros!'_

"Oh, right, right." Yuuri cursed silently to himself and looked around. The easiest place to stay hidden was on the far end of Saint Petersburg and knowing it was Sunday, Yuuri grinned. Otabek would be DJ-ing at some club around the area and if he was lucky, he'd be able to catch him.

Glancing back at the man one last time, Eros smirked and sauntered towards the exit.

_'I just looked up how much that thing you stole costs. That thing's worth millions, Yuuri. Possibly a billion if we can sale it to the right people.'_

Eros smirked atop the roof he resided on and slid down a fire escape, looking at the precious item. "I'm not surprised. Still...you would think something so valuable would've been more heavily guarded."

 _'I mean, you did take out like 12 guards, Yuuri, but I guess you're right.'_ Phichit hummed on the other line, _'Hey what would you say to me about changing my code name?'_

"I will humbly welcome the change as long as it's not Meme Lord."

_'Yes! Okay, how about Instagram Jesus?'_

"I now humbly regret my decision."

 _'Aw c'mon Eros~'_ Phichit whined, _'How about Eagle 2? Is that good enough for you?'_

"It's possibly the least ridiculous thing you're thinking so I'm going with Eagle 2." Eros sardonically responded.

That was when something in the alleyway below caught his masked eye. He quickly crouched down when he realized it was a group of about five people. But not just any people they were...

"Sols," he muttered bitterly.

Sols were a motorcycle gang that had popped up after some high figure disappeared years ago. At first they were just an annoyance, but recently they were becoming a genuine threat in some neighborhoods. Yuuri didn't recognize anyone in particular in this group, but they all looked like stupid thugs to him. He pulled out a pair of binoculars from one of the pouches on his utility belt to get to a closer look at them.

There were five of them in all, three guys and two girls. From what he could tell, the leader was the one who was dressed in a red shirt and surrounded by the two girls. There was a pigtailed blonde standing next to him who he assumed was the girlfriend. She was dressed in a pair of black overalls with a white baby T-shirt underneath with strange patterns on the sleeves. Despite her lithe build, she had a rather large gun slung over her right shoulder. That was definitely something he would have to watch out for.

The other girl in the group also carried a weapon; a baseball bat with razor blades sticking out of it. The main difference between the two girls was that this girl seemed to only be wearing a trampy outfit, with leather and the whole shebang. Yuuri scoffed at that. This left her right leg, the right half of her stomach and her left breast and arm complete exposed. Well maybe not completely exposed, she did have the decency to wear a red club shaped pastie over most of her left breast. So Jughead, Blondie, and a boob girl.

Boob Girl wasn't alone in exposing more than she should as the mountain of the man standing next to her only wore a pair of pants showing off his ripped, shirtless body and bald head. He didn't carry any weapons, but the red stains on chest seemed to indicate that he preferred to do his dirty work with this own hands.

The last member to round out this strange crew appeared to be the least threatening. He was on the smaller size and actually appeared a bit lanky. He was also the most dressed down in only a black shirt and pants. His black hair was slicked back and he seemed to stick next to Baldie, probably for protection. He might have to target him first just to get him out of the way.

Wait, what? Did he say that last part out loud?

Yup, he did.

' _Target him?'_ Phichit repeated. _'Did you actually just say that? Are you thinking of going down there and fighting them?!'_

Eros blinked and thought it over for a few seconds.

"Yep," he said aloud as he put his binoculars away and stood up. "Those people are in my way and besides, I can take them. I may be a thief, but I'm not a full on criminal like those guys."

With his mind made up, he lowered himself down into the alleyway in the cover of the shadows. Thankfully, luck was on his side and he made it down behind the group without any of them seeing him. Yuuri stayed in the shadows and behind the trash cans to creep ever closer to the gang of Sols.

Suddenly, Baldie spun around in the blink of an eye, grabbed Eros's wrist then tossed him over his shoulder into the middle of the circle of Sols. He groaned at the pain that flashed through his body and laid there in a daze as he tried to process what just happened.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Jughead leader guy asked menacingly as he leaned over him. Eros frowned. "Looks like a cutie to me~"

Reacting quickly, the faux thief jumped up to his feet and struck a battle ready pose. "To me, a couple of wannabe criminals."

The Jughead's amused smile quickly turned into an irritated frown."Alright, take him down!" he ordered.

The first thing that happened was he was immediately scooped up into Baldie's massive arms which pinned his own arms to the side of his body and started to quickly constrict.

"I'm gonna break you into two, Gorgeous," he whispered into Yuuri's ear.

"Don't...think...so..." Eros choked out.

He then swung his right leg backwards to bury the heel of his boot right between the guy's legs. Baldie let out a pained scream and let him go. Eros dropped to the ground then quickly spun around, pulled out his stun gun and jabbed it into his exposed chest. He screamed again as the electricity raced through his body and stumbled backwards. Eros followed that up with a quick pump kick to his chin that sent him flying into the brick wall behind him and knocked him out.

"There!" He wheezed at him, bitterly. "How's that for breaking someone? And put on a shirt!"

_'You go Eros! Just don't get killed please!'_

"Got it." Eros spun around just in time to see boob girl rushing at him with her razor blade bat raised above her head. Yuuri barely sidestepped the first slash, but the returning backhanded slash managed to catch his right arm a bit. He let out a small yelp at the thankfully light cut, but was more concerned about the rip in his costume.

"Oh come on!" he groaned. "I just washed this thing!"

"Sucks for you!" The girl taunted then ran forward again.

This time, Eros was ready for her and quickly tossed one of the alley way rocks at the girl which knocked the bat out of her hands and behind the girl. Boob girl stared at it for a moment then looked back at him.

"Hey! That coulda really hurt me!"

"Says the girl who was trying to cut me with a bat!"

The two girls suddenly jumped Eros at the same time and tackled him to the ground. Yuuri struggled against them as Boob girl held down his arms and Blondie held down his legs. After a few seconds of holding they looked at each other in confusion.

"So whatta we do with him?" Boob girl asked.

"Take his mask off so we can see who handsome is," Blondie suggested.

"Yeah, good idea."

Unfortunately, this ended up not being a good idea as the second Boob girl let go of his wrist to lift up his mask, the thief's free hand moved faster and yanked off the girl's club shaped pasty.

"Hey!" She screamed as she covered her now completely bare breast with her hand.

Eros used the distraction to free the other hand and shove the girl away then sat up and slammed the pasty right between Blondie's eyes which caused her to let go and stumble backwards from confusion. Right as she pulled the annoying piece of fabric off, she accidentally stepped back and Eros lashed out with a vicious uppercut that finally put the girl down.

"That was cheating!" Boob girl screamed, still holding her left breast.

"Oh you knew that could happen when you went around dressed like _that_ ," Eros retorted. "I'll tell you the same thing I told your big friend over there, put on a shirt."

He then roundhouse kicked the girl in the face to take her down as well.

"Alright three down, two to go," he mused to himself then immediately caught a punch to the jaw that knocked him down again.

He shook his head to recover from the unexpected attack then looked up to see the lanky guy standing in front of him. Before he could really react to the hit, he started to go through elaborate hand motions, kicks and flips in a demonstration of rather impressive skills that belied his small appearance.

"Oh of course he knows kung-fu!" Eros growled in annoyance.

His posturing over with, Lanky ran forward and tried to bury the heel of his shoe into his face. Thankfully, Eros rolled out of the way to avoid it, but when he tried to stand up, he received several quick kicks to the stomach. Growling, he grabbed Lanky's ankle when he went for the next kick and gave it a sharp twist. Lanky let out a pained scream just before Eros pushed him back to gain enough distance to get back up to his feet. Yuuri readied himself for his next attack, but despite his injured ankle, Lanky was still able to deliver some lightning fast blows with his fists. Yuuri managed to block a few of them, but there were far many more that made contact. He knew he couldn't keep this pace up forever and had to find some way to catch him off guard again. After unleashing his flurry of punches, Lanky steadied himself on his good foot then gave Yuuri a roundhouse kick that sent him tumbling backwards and over one of the Sol's motorcycles.

Eros huffed as he used the bike to pull himself back up. When he did, he noticed the keys were still in it and that it was lined up perfectly with Lanky who was slowly stalking towards him. Eros smirked then turned the key, revved the engine then hit the throttle to send it running right towards the kung-fu fool and knocking him out.

Suddenly the leader bolted forward to grab his right shoulder and slam him against the side of the building. Eros hissed and brought his foot up to kick him between the legs just as he had done Baldie, but he caught it right before it could connect. Eros tossed him a quick smirk before he took advantage of the fact that both his hands were preoccupied and punched him as hard as he could in the side of the head with his left hand. The punch was enough to daze him and cause him to let go of Yuuri. Eros then grabbed the collar of his red shirt and pushed him as hard as he could into the brick wall. This finally knocked him out and sent him sprawling to the ground in a heap.

_'Holy shit! That was awesome!'_

Yuuri cringed at the sudden noise and gave a heavy sigh. "How do you-"

_'I have the city's security cameras hacked, remember? Honestly how do you forget?'_

Admittedly, that could have gone a lot better. Eros sighed and licked his lips. "Yeah...I don't know. So, did you find out where Otabek is?"

_'Yeah, he's at some Gentlemen's club. A buddy of his works the place and he needed to talk with him.'_

"Thanks. I guess I'll just restrain these guys and call the cops. Course I probably shouldn't be here when they're around, but I'm waaaaay too tired to run all the way there, so how am I gonna get out of here?"

He then remembered what stood beside him and checked out the ignition switch and sure enough, just like the last bike, the keys were still in it. Slowly, a rather devious smile began to creep over his face...

**~**

"I hate him. I hate this. I hate people and I hate life. Why the fuck did this big ass child drag me to a bar? We're supposed to be undercover right now not getting a fucking drink. "

Those were the words Yuri continued to mutter to himself when he was dragged to some strange club in Saint Petersburg. If you asked him, he would prefer sleeping in at the hotel and not dealing with a frilly crowd, but apparently the good gods did not favor his preferences.

Apparently Viktor needed to "Browse the selection."

Honestly, Yuri considered the whole ordeal stupid. If Viktor wanted to go to some sleazy bar then he should've done so without him. He dealt with this before, but it still annoyed him nonetheless. Now here he sat glaring at the guy who currently looked around. Whenever Viktor had his gaze set on a crowd it was usually for the sole purpose of singling out his momentary interest for the evening. The silence remained, for a long while before Viktor zoned into a brunette dancing into the distance. Finishing off his drink he passed a confident smile back at Yuri then disappeared into the crowd, returning without much effort with the brunette.

Yuri gagged. "Why the hell did I allow you to kidnap me? I could literally be at the hotel right now eating Cheetos and watching Netflix."

"Because you love me enough to suffer through this." Viktor said with a wink of his eye, his attention more concerned with the sweet little piece of eye candy sitting upon his lap.

" _Fuck_ that. The only thing interesting about the whole evening is the fact you've been able to get whatever bitch you want." Yuri sneered.

"I'm not. He's very handsome..." Cooed that brunette, his name, to Viktor at least, was deemed nothing but irrelevancy at this point of his creeping drunken haze.

Just as Viktor captured the brunette's lips once more, in hopes of initiating a more intimate turn of events to occur this evening, he came to a frustrated pause at the shove of Yuri against his shoulder. He looked up to him now with a glare. "What?"

"Don't go fucking in front of me. I'm too young to see dinosaurs getting freaky."

Before Viktor could make a comeback, someone had bumped into Yuri and caused him to stumble. Quickly, Yuri whipped around and tried not to look too aggravated as the tall man's eyes shifted between him and Viktor. The man seemed amused at the encounter, eyeing Yuri skeptically and snickering a bit.

"So what are you? Like 5'2?"

"I'm 5'8, what's it to you, bitch?" Yuri spun around again and glared at whoever the asshole was. The guy was taller then him, darker skin and piercing brown eyes.

"Riiight," the man said in a disbelieving tone. "I'm surprised they let a shortie like you in here."

"Alright, that's it." Yuri growled at him and grabbed his wrist, tugging it forward before flipping him on his back and placing his foot over the guy's chest. Whoever he was, his eyes bulged at the man and swallowed.

"Call me shortie again, and you'll regret it asshole."

"Yuri! That's no way to treat a stranger!"

Otabek looked up from the ground to this Yuri kid and frowned. The blonde merely sneered at him before being dragged off by some guy with silver hair and some drunk brunette.

'Eagle 2 to Otabae. Eagle 2 to Otabae, do you copy?'

Otabek raised a hand to his left ear and clicked the ear piece. "Yes, Phichit? By the way, nice nickname."

'Thank you! At least someone appreciates my creativity. Oh, and Eros is heading to the club right now. I suggest you go to the back and get ready to meet him before the manager confuses him for some stripper.'

"Fuck, alright I'll be there in a bit."

**~**

The sight of bobbing dark figures illuminated by bright lights blurred. It was as if warm electricity was running through his bones. His eyes were still masked though, but the sudden situation Yuuri was placed in was still discerning.

"You're up! Go! Go!"

Before Yuuri could object to the man, the Manager shoved him gruffly towards the stage and probed him. As if he was expecting his escape attempt, he stood beside the exit and frowned.

_'Otabek said he got stuck! Eros, c'mon, you can't just stand there and not do anything. Just roll with it.'_

"Phichit, this isn't exactly the time to be encouraging me to roll with things. I was supposed to meeting him not sashay my hips to a bunch of drunks."

Yuuri could feel the scoff from Phichit through the link, _'Didn't stop you in college. I know the timing is bad, especially since you're still clad in your Eros outfit, but all you have to do is play a stripper. Just wiggle what your momma gave you and earn a few bucks. It's called incognito, dude! As soon as you're done, Otabek will spot you and we can all get out of Russia as quick as we came!'_

Yuuri froze at the beginning notes of the music and nearly yelped when a director ran forward and slightly zipped down the collar of his outfit. She gave a thumbs up and dragged him towards the center of the curtain and licked her hand, carding the saliva covered finger through his hair.

"Alright, you're on in 15."

Eros blanched, "I uh- I don't even.. What am I supposed to even do?"

"Just dance to the music."

The girl ran to the other end of the stage and offered a thumbs up to the DJ in the corner as the music began to play. Okay, so the song was easy. All he had to do was play the seductive woman and stroll though. Get in. Get out. Simple.

God he hoped.

A loud popping noise boomed and Yuuri knew the light was facing the curtain. Loud clapping and hoots hollered and Yuuri sucked in a deep breath, doing his best to sound seductive and be the confident Eros he was. Be the stripper, play the stripper, work it then be done.

Phichit echoed in his ear one last time as the notes began to twinkle. _'Hey! I love this[song](https://youtu.be/aW3sz4jgz8U) !'_

**~**

At the sound of the upbeat music and lights centering on the stage, Viktor looked up from the brunette in his arms and stared curiously at the stage. Others had crowded around the platform and excitedly beamed at whatever was coming. The curtains drawn back and the music boomed through, a loud howling that accentuating the performer before him.

Viktor's jaw dropped.

The tangles in his dark locks stopped his fingers from completely running through his black hair. He licked his lips winked and continued to step forward.

The hypnotic sways of his hips had an audience. He's by the bar, downing an amber drink and ignoring the needy plaything of the night.

“For the love of God, stop playing the mysterious prick drinking scotch and do something already.”

Viktor ignored Yuri and continued to stare.

Whipping his head from side to side, Yuuri turned to face a stranger with blue eyes. A cheeky little smirk made its way to Viktor's face and Yuuri mirrored it. Unbeknownst to the playboy, it isn't for the same reasons.

His dance transitioned into something more sensual. The mischievous glint behind masked eyes didn't fail to tantalize Viktor either. Eros delicately slid his fingers from Viktor's elbows up to his nape and through the front of his shirt. Suddenly clutching the tie Viktor's wearing, Yuuri jostled him forward and smirked while Viktor placed a hand on his face and caressed his cheek.

Yuuri grinned wickedly. "Aren't you going to offer me a drink?”

Viktor chuckled in response. “Oh you’d like that would you?”

“Not as much as you'd like my company, Playboy." Viktor held his breath at him, swallowing a lump.

Yuri made an exaggerated coughing nose, but the brunette doesn't seem amused. Viktor is enjoying this more than he should, but he's adamant in keeping focus. After all, he had been personally remarked on the suave aura and charming demeanor he exudes. Those combined with his talent for reconnaissance and espionage had given him the sharp theatrical edge of a classic spy, no doubt about that.

But when this mysterious figure pulled away, Viktor could only stare at him vanishing. No, maybe he was getting way too into his performance, but with a body like that, who wouldn't?

"Earth to Viktor! Hello!"

Before Viktor could retort at Yuri's hand waving dramatically in his face, he frowned. Patting his shirt pocket, Viktor discovered the thing to be lighter and his eyes widened.

“My wallet was stolen."

 

* * *

Here's my tumblr and clip of some drawings I did for the story cause I was bored once! [Eros & The Playboy Drawing](https://victuuriscreechhh.tumblr.com/post/158302660202/i-made-this-at-3am-well-sorry-for-my-shitty)  

 ALSO CREDITS TO THIS BEAUTIFULLLLLL Eros outfit design to syrenian on tumblr! ITS GORGEOUS  AND I CRIED : [OUTFIT](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/victuuriscreechhh)


	2. Mystery Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AINT DEAD! Muhaha just super tired. I sorta ran out of cereal and with that- my will to write. 
> 
> But it's ok. I got some cereal again so we good. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

   _Nothing wrong with a good boy having a naughty side- Anonymous_

* * *

In a forest located near the outskirts of Saint Petersburg, a lone figure stalked through the dark woods in the night. Any ordinary camper or amateur would have made quite a lot of noise, but this man was trained to move silently. And move silently he did; he moved so carefully and meticulously that not a twig snapped under his feet.

As the lone figure continued to carefully make his way through the forest, he thought carefully to himself about the reason he was currently in this forest this late in the evening. _'Whatever he's got to show me,'_ he thought to himself, _'it had better be worth my time.'_

The reason he was currently thinking this was because of how, the last time he'd met up with the partner he was about to visit, the end results had not proven satisfactory for the lone figure that was now wandering through the woods. For nearly a year now, the two had been in a partnership of convenience that came as a result of a more or less common goal. However, the man currently making his way deeper into the forest was still not entirely pleased at the relative lack of progress that had been made in the current objectives. He had expected for much more progress to have been made by now. Fortunately, he was patient; but even his patience could only last so long.

After what seemed like an hour to the figure trekking through the forest, he eventually caught sight of what appeared to be the light of a fire within a large clearing. Due to how bright the light was, the fire must have been considerably large. The man came up just close enough to just barely be at the border of the clearing illuminated by the light of the fire. He looked within the clearing, and sure enough, he saw another man standing nearby the large flames in the center of the clearing. This man, who looked much bulkier and more muscular than the man watching him, had his back facing the man who'd just arrived, and was looking directly at the fire intently.

After a few minutes, the man watching heard the opposing man by the flames sigh, and say without even turning his head, "I know you've arrived. Come on out of the forest and we can talk."

The man who'd been watching from outside the clearing stepped out into the opening. Soon after this, the opposing man turned his head, a small smirk on his hideously scarred face as he saw that his current partner in crime had arrived. "It is very good to see that you have finally arrived, Georgi. I assume you know what happened three days ago to John after he failed to deliver the ipad."

The man groaned, and then said, "Don't start with me, Nikolay. I'm only here because The Boku Haram imply this meeting to be a trap."

The other man, named Nikolay Semenov, chuckled, and then said, "Very well then, Georgi, I wouldn't trust me either. Once again though, I am pleased to see that you have arrived. Now we can discuss our current business again."

Georgi sighed, raised his finger, and said, "I'm telling you this now, Mr. Semenov, whatever you called me here for tonight had better be worth my time. And even if it is, you'd better stick to your part of the bargain."

Nikolay smirked, waving his hand dismissively, "Don't you worry, Popovich; you will have plenty to reciprocate back once I'm through."

"I'd better," Georgi hissed as he pointed at him. "Trust me; if you welch on me, then you're on your own, and I will be getting back to work on tasks that will be far more worthy of my time than your fool's quest."

"Oh you have _no_ idea what I plan."

**~**

_Ugh_... that beeping... that obnoxious beeping of Viktor's alarm clock which resided a few inches from his face was enough to escalate his sharpening hangover with each second. With a small growl of frustration that echoed within his throat, he forced a hand to the taunting device and slammed a fist down upon it, but the silence did not linger for long. His mind had a total of three seconds before that whining, shifting upon the bed beside him, the presence of ... whoever it was he was with last night, became realized. His eyes narrowed behind closed lids and another growl moved passed his lips.

" _Alex_... I had..."

Who was Alex? Oh yeah he was undercover.

The guy's voice just might have been even worse than the alarm clock. At least he could silence that pounding siren with a knock of a fist. The reality that this man was still lingering within his room, his hotel, his life... that would take some effort to silence. "I had a wonderful time. Perhaps maybe next time..."

"Why are you still here?" Viktor's groggy morning voice projected in an uneven manner, resulting in a scoff from the brunette whose name was never even attempted to be learned.

Viktor could feel the bed move more violently as the man stood up, quickly gathering his things in a huff. Muttered curses that refused to contain their volume in pitch surrounded him, vibrating off of his mind in a relentless stream of annoyance.

"You are such a fucking asshole."

This statement, or fact rather, earned the hysteric guy a mere chuckle of satisfaction. Viktor knew he was an asshole and otherwise didn't take offense to being called out on it; after all it's not as though he really tried being anything else.

Swallowing against his alcohol induced dry throat, he shifted upon the bed. "You should consider yourself lucky..." there was a pause in the man's shuffling of belongings, a small fragment of hope invading his mood, as he turned to face Viktor who put no effort into wasting energy to meet his gaze. "... most people are kicked out of my room before sunrise. You can thank the alcohol for that."

"Oi! Get out the room already bitch, I'm trynna sleep!"

Viktor snapped up at the angry blonde and huffed. Yuri gave the quickly retreating brunette a frown and turned to the older man after the hookup had hobbled through the doorway.

"What?"

"What do you mean, _'what'_?! My room is right next to you! You think I want to hear that shit?!" Yuri hissed. Viktor didn't seem slightly fazed by him and even offered a quirky grin that infuriated the smaller Russian more.

"Yura, please, it's too early to be yelling." Viktor shifted in the bed and pulled the thin white sheets over his form, yawning. "Plus-we need to plan our next move."

"Fuck you! I'll yell if I fucking want!"

Viktor scoffed, "Language!"

"English." Yuri sarcastically supplied, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. "I can say the shit in Russian too, if you want?"

" _Ha ha_. Get outta my room."

His brows furrowed as Yuri placed a hand over his mouth with a horrified expression. "You're naked beneath that sheet aren't you?"

"Yea. Deal with it. You're the one who came barging in here unannounced."

"Gross!" Yuri flung himself out the room, leaving Viktor to tighten the thin sheet over his lower body now as he stood.

A record of ten minutes, that's all it took for Viktor to resurface from the bathroom fully clothed, hair styled in his signature fringe swept, and a small gun in his right hand. Yuri quickly rejoined him and carded back his hair, holding a laptop in the other and a black bag. Grinning, Viktor hopped onto the bed and scooted aside, patting the empty spot beside him. Yuri simply frowned and took his place, dropping the bag then opened up the device and logged into an account. Chris suddenly popped onto the screen, beaming with a pair of circular glasses that made him look very sophisticated.

_'Good morning Agents 24 and 47! I hope you both enjoyed your first night.'_

"Well." Yuri drawled, casting a glance over to Viktor before giving Chris a lookover. "This idiot here got his wallet stolen by a stripper then kept me up all night with his banging."

On the other side of the screen, Chris had taken a sip of his tea and choked, spitting the hot liquid all over another coworker and making her scream. _'Excuse me, are you telling me our top field agent was just pickpocketed by a-'_

"Yup. A stripper."

"He wasn't a stripper!" Viktor cried out matter-of-factly. "I asked the manager about him and he claimed the guy didn't even work there. After asking around more, I discovered one of the assistants assumed he was performer and pulled him in. When the manager left to go check the cameras, someone had hacked them and the only film left was footage from the previous night."

 _'Hmmm that's interesting...So what was so hypnotic about this mystery man that he stole your wallet without you noticing, hm?'_ Chris purred, leaning in closer to the screen. Viktor frowned slightly and furrowed his brows, taking on a look of concentration.

"Well...he was _mesmerizing_. The way he moved and the outfit he wore. It was like he controlled the music and the mask only made me curious about whoever he was. Entrancing I suppose. "

Chris's face fell. _'Wait, did you say mask?'_

"Yeah he did. Guy wore a thin black mask that covered over his eyes. Plus, had on some coat over this leather outfit with crystals and stuff on it with like red on the backs."

 _'Holy shit. Holy shit. Keep describing him, I gotta-'_ Chris turned around in his chair, raising a finger to the screen and shouted, _'HEY NICOLE! Nico, yea! Come over here and get your sketch book and pastels! Yes-Yea get it!'_ Chris swiveled back around as soon as a woman jogged over with a thin sketchbook and a pencil. She gave a flick to Chris's forehead, making him frown before she pulled a chair beside him and sat down, grumbling about yelling for her.

 _'Sorry, sorry. '_ Chris cooed, giving a wink. Nicole simply rolled her eyes and opened the sketchbook to a clean page, lifting her pencil and prompting the eraser end to the screen as an indication for the Russian to continue.

_'Alright Agent 24, please describe the man you encountered last night.'_

"Alright." Viktor began, "He was about 5'6. He was slender really, an athletic built almost like a dancer's. He also had thick black hair that was slicked back, fair skin, and the most gorgeous brown eyes you'd ever see." He sighed the last part, making Chris snicker.

Yuri piped in for the last bit, "The guy wore a pair of dark grey boots that were sorta heeled at the end and had some black wrapping. He wore a black utility belt with five compartments, tight black leather pants, a mask to match along with a top that was fitting on him and had weird patterns. They were like lines that came from the bottom right corner of his hip and stretched to his left shoulder with some crappy crystals embedded at the top. He also wore black gloves, no doubt tweaked, and a light brown coat with a red trimming on the inside and some red on the bottom of his boots and the inside lining of the glove."

While Yuri continued his description, Nicole continued to sketch the piece out and glared down at the paper when it was done. Chris leaned back into the chair and peeked over, nearly falling out when he saw the results. The artist swallowed a lump in her throat and held up the paper, showing a very accurate image of the masked man from the night before.

Yuri blanched while Viktor clapped. "Yeah! That's perfect! Do you know anything about him?"

 _'Uh, Viktor.'_ Chris spoke hesitantly, running a finger over the page. _'This is Eros.'_

"Eros?"

"It's the guy I told you about yesterday before we came to Saint Petersburg." Yuri informed, scowling. "He's the one that can't be caught. The thief that's been dodging the agency for the past two years." He groaned and facepalmed. "How the fuck did I not noticed him?"

 _'Because Eros isn't your primary target. Nikolay Semenov is.'_ Chris admonished, sitting up in his chair. He gave Nicole a smile and whispered something into her ear before she slipped off. Turning back to the two, he smacked his lips. _'Eros may be a bit extra in this mission, but your goals are to go undercover and figure out any possible leads Nikolay may have in Russia with his Columbian ties. Intel reports there's a possible temporary alliance between the two terroristic organizations and Mr. Semenov is the reason for the supposed joining. Agent 24, you will go under the identification of Alexia Ivanov. Your supplies are in the bag I handed to 47.'_

Yuri silently grabbed the bag beside him and hoisted the thing onto his lap, zipping it open and revealing its content. Viktor peered over and frowned. "Why didn't I get to take the bag?"

"Cause you're the idiot that was too busy making goo goo eyes at a criminal and didn't even notice his wallet was stolen." Yuri retorted. Chris hid a laughter behind his raised hand and cleared his throat when a glare was sent his way.

_'Alright alright. Viktor, your persona Alexei is an advisor for the world-renowned artist- Georgi Popovich. He and his wife are suspected to be related to the Semenov plan in incorporating the two groups so suddenly. You are to figure out how the two are related and what is going on.'_

Chris turned to Yuri and pointed to him. _'Yuri- your objective is to investigate the area without being apprehended. Although Yakov assigned you to this mission, you're still not as experienced in this field and need to take slower progressions before hopping on in.'_

"What?! I can do just as much as Viktor can, asshole!"

 _'Yes, but what you excel in combat, you lack in demeanor. Viktor isn't the best because he's well witted in training, it's the factor Agent 24 can control his emotions and act them out well accordingly. Although you are a wonderful agent, Plisetsky, you have a tendency to lose control with any people skills.'_ Chris cooly answered. Yuri knew he was right, but didn't care to admit this feat, preferring to groan in frustration instead.

_'Anyways. Viktor you've been supplied with several things left in the bag. You have your grappling hook, ammo, vest, a passport, social security card, driver's license, and a few other gadgets my boyfriend whipped up in the lab for you.'_

Viktor rose an eyebrow, smirking. "What did Francis make?"

 _'Let's just say the material given isn't so normal.'_ Chris replied mischievously. Viktor's smirk grew tenfold at that.

"Alright, I'm sure he gets it. Blah blah blah. So to sum it up, I'm supposed to sneak around the mansion 'Alexia' is gonna go undercover in and he's basically supposed to get close to this Georgi guy and figure out what the hell is goin on with Semenov?" Yuri asked, particularly bored. Chris gave a thumbs up and Viktor smiled widely.

"Oooo aren't you excited, Yura? Your first mission!"

"Shut the fuck up and let's go already."

**~**

_**Three Days Ago...** _

He slid the black Samsonite carry-on into the overhead bin, clicked the plastic latch closed, and settled into his seat with a sigh. Another international flight, another wicked case of jet lag and a digestive tract that wouldn't be right for days. Heading up the European base of his Worldwide corporation had perks, but quarterly conferences in various parts of the world was not one of them. This quarter, the conference was to be held in Russia. There was nothing worse than leaving his adopted Parisian home for the gritty, cold, that was Saint Petersburg.

Sighing again, he counted to three before pulling his iPad from his bag. Flight time meant catching up on the massive backlog of unanswered emails clogging up his inbox (342 in all). He hated email. He should have been born in the days before email, or at least born in the days before you had to cc everyone in the damn company just to answer a question about pens.

**To: John Sanderson**

**From: Nikolay Semenov**

**CC: Dept - Operation LB - All**

_John,_

_Assure the iPad is delivered to-_

"Excuse me. That's my seat." The dainty voice was clear and confident. The flirtatious notes in his speech danced through the air and curled around John's ear drums. He looked up. Thick black hair. A rosebud mouth giving an irresistible pout. Blue rimmed glasses framing two bright garnet colored eyes. Eyelashes thick as a forest fluttered as their gazes locked.

"I'm 4A," he said, gesturing toward the window seat.

"Sorry," he sputtered, getting up so he could slide into the seat next to him. His thin coat slid up past his wrist and revealed thin fingers. He wasn't wearing a wedding ring. "You're foreign."

"And you're American," he said, his lips slightly parted. With a touch, the iPad screen went dark. Those emails could wait.

. . .

Seven hours flew by as they talked and flirted, their interaction lubricated by expensive airline food and overpriced drinks. His lovely seatmate - Yuuri Katsuki was a Japanese artist adventuring to Russia for inspiration and a new position under a famous critique- Georgi Popovich. He was funny, gorgeous, and available. John was beginning to think he was in love.

"If you're free sometime this week - " he began as they gathered their belongings after landing.

"Maybe," he grinned. Alcohol threw off his balance as he tried to lean on the armrest and he missed it by a mile. His jacket slipped off his lap and onto the floor.

"Here," Yuuri laughed, handing it back to him. "Good thing neither of us is driving. We're both over the legal limit." He smiled sheepishly.

Walking down the boarding ramp together, he tried to grab Yuuri's hand and hold it tight. Pulling away, Yuuri giggled again and _expertly masked_ a drunken stumble.

"You're a very nimble fellow, hm?" he teased.

"One of my many talents." Yuuri's voice was low, seductive.

"Let me check in with the office and then we can continue this conversation-" John said as he reached for his phone. The pocket of his bag where he kept his electronics felt strangely roomy. Looking down, he saw his phone, but his iPad was gone. "Uh oh."

"What?"

"I must have left my iPad on the plane. I'll be right back." He hurried back toward the ramp. When he emerged 15 minutes later, Yuuri was gone.

. . .

"Where to?" the surly cabbie asked as Yuuri slid into the backseat.

"Uptown Marriott." He nodded and hit the gas. Yuuri ran a hand through his hair.

His flirtation with seat 4B had resulted in $5000 in cash lifted from the wallet in his jacket pocket and one brand new iPad. Not bad for seven hours of work. As a rule Eros didn't work on planes - too much risk and nowhere to run - but rules are made to be broken. Business men never learned not to flash their cash around when trying to impress him and John Sanderson was too good to pass up.

"You from around here?" the cabbie asked.

"Just here on business," Yuuri lied as he texted Phichit and leaned back against the worn leather seats. The dirty brick buildings flickered by like a slideshow as the cab sped along the expressway, Saint Petersburg passing in a blur of the snow.

Cracking the window open,the corners of his mouth twitched into a smile. A ding echoed. Phichit texted back.

 **Phichit:**  
_Otabek and I are at the hotel already. I've been looking around and there's this thing at the museum here worth a lot of money. Some fancy old jewel that belonged to some royals. :p_

Yuuri quickly texted back.

 **Yuuri:**  
_Great! I'm guessing eros is gonna come into play for more then this Georgi guy then???_

**Phichit:**  
_Hell ye that's extra dough. Oh btw there's this advisor ur gonna have to look out for. Popovich got some new guy named Alexei Ivanov and he's supposed to be there the day you go in_

**Yuuri:**  
_How am I supposed to know who's who?_

**Phichit:**  
_I hacked the mainframe and got a couple pics. I'll send them to u_

It wasn't long before Yuuri heard the recognizable ding of his phone and scanned over the message. There were two pictures. The one presumed as Georgi had dark brown hair, icy blue eyes, and a pronounced face. The other one dubbed Alexei Ivanov was actually really hot. He had the prettiest blue eyes Yuuri ever saw and silver hair that cascaded over his face with a condescending smirk that made Yuuri grin widely.

This would be fun.

 

* * *

 

Follow me on my tumblr below if ya want! There I'll answer any messages, questions, and have continuous updates on my fics and a few fanarts. 

[MY TUMBLR](https://victuuriscreechhh.tumblr.com/post/158603459717/proud-parents)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *eating cereal* Ah yes, Yuuri ya slick bastard. 
> 
> Phichit: when am I gonna come in? 
> 
> Me: shhh next chapter. Also that's when Viktor meets his match *coughs* Yuuri *cough* 
> 
> Phichit: *clapping* ooooo I like how this is going. Things are getting interesting 
> 
> Me: oh boi u got no idea 
> 
> Well! Howdy diddly doo people! I have cereal again which means I'm writing! Also if you're a fan of Conflicted Opportunity- no need to fret, I got half the next chapter written already and it'll be posted soon. 
> 
> Eros is sexy. Yuuri is cute. If you don't comment then I might shoot. *holds a gun to Yuuri's head and maniacally laughs* 
> 
> Yuuri: *scoffs* Gayson ya cunt. 
> 
> Me: OI that's not nice! *puts finger on the trigger* 
> 
> Yuuri: *sweats* p-please comment and help me


	3. Game Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor have quite the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I originally was gonna post this yesterday, but I sorta got it deleted so here I am rewriting this sucker at 3am. WHOO only took me 7 hours.

_A ship is always safe at shore, but that is not what it was built for._ _-Albert Einstein_

* * *

 "Hey," Otabek said, drawing the attention of Yuuri who previously remained at a short distance from him in the large weight room, his body draped in nothing more than a snug pair of black sweat pants.

This was their usual routine; arriving early to the _"gym"_ of sorts, which they referred to it as. (It was really whatever gym was provided in the hotel they stayed in) They would spar against one another, train together, but it again was a habit formed between nothing more than a pair of friends. Stepping to the center of the large blue mat, Otabek smiled to himself, noting that Yuuri's eager demeanor seemed far more adamant and determined this morning then most. He knew why, but the sight was something he could not dismiss as anything other than adorably dorky.

"You ready?" Otabek teased, placing himself into a fighting stance as Yuuri situated himself opposite of him. His movements seemed strained at a result of the encompassed anxiety that clearly hovered through Yuuri and Otabek was looking forward to taking advantage of this; the mere anticipation of his touch was enough to arise an equal pattern of irregularity within his heartbeat as always occurred when thrust into this physical scenario with him.

I mean, Yuuri was sorta unpredictable when it came to this fighting deal.

"I'm ready," he obliged, mirroring Otabek's stance in preparation for his attack.

There was a fire in his eyes that seemed to burn brighter this morning, Yuuri's determination fiercer, his focus undisturbed even as Otabek lunged at him. There was a small struggle between them before Otabek managed to knock him on his back, his body hovering over Yuuri's now; a small chuckle showering down on him.

"Soo...are you ready for today. Mr. Art Fanatic?" Yuuri sighed, his brows sinking in unexpected despair at his words, even as he struggled against his firm grip. This wasn't out of the ordinary; conversations amidst their dueling, but Yuuri seemed distracted. He growled, muscles contracted without avail against Otabek's which held him still. Holding Yuuri down, Otabek's hands gripped at his wrists which remained above his head, Yuuri's legs desperately trying to gain leverage against him. "What's wrong?"

Yuuri released an aggravated growl of stressed breath before he managed to wrap his ankles around the front of his chest, arching his hips as he forced him into submission, Otabek's back hitting the ground now as he dominated over him. Ignoring the small uncomfortable grunt that escaped him, Yuuri maneuvered his wrists free, taking the same position he once held over him. The obvious fact that something was bothering Yuuri came full front to Otabek. He had that look all the time when he first met him.

Pulling Yuuri to one side, which took in his opinion far more strength, on his part, to bring a success to then the average man, he returned himself to his feet offering a hand down to Yuuri. "You alright?"

Yuuri shrugged, matching their original fighting stance before passing a glance around him to ensure no one would over hear his concerns. "I just... I mean when we have a heist, it's usually planned. Just quick and simple. I never thought we'd get involved with something this big, y'know? Just stealing fancy things aren't enough..." Yuuri's train of thought paused as he bawled a fist, sending it toward Otabek. Of course, he anticipated this move, Yuuri's hesitation being his downfall each time, but as he cranked Yuuri's arm to the side, a weak hiss of pain striking him, he managed to continue. "I know Phichit said he'd look into this Georgi guy more, but this isn't something I'm used to." Yuuri fell short of breath as Otabek spun him, forcing his back against his chest, his arms tight around the front of Yuuri. Yuuri allowed a full exhale before a deep breath was inhaled, freeing himself by throwing his arms down at his side with immense force. "I'm nervous..."

At the admittance, Otabek gave off a slight smile, finding Yuuri's nerves amusing and a little surprising as he struggled for words. Yuuri faced him once more, blocking his kick which aimed for his side. "I mean, this shouldn't be too bad. I'm just gonna stay with the guy and pretend to be some artist for his gallery deal. But what if... " Another pause as Yuuri caught his fist which barreled toward him. Yuuri earned a small grunt from Otabek once more as he positioned his arm behind him, Yuuri's grip on his wrist raising his hand to an uncomfortable height as his foot collided with Otabek's ankle sending him face first to the floor; Yuuri's chest heaving for breath as his body remained with a knee to the center of his back. "What if I mess up? This is gonna be the biggest heist of our lives!" Yuuri's shoulders slouched forward helplessly, a small whimper escaping him. "I don't think I could handle letting you guys down..."

"You'll do fine." Otabek assured, his breath finding its usual smoothness even after falling victim to a sharpness in his chest. Removing himself from the ground, he stood up and gave a smirk. "You're Eros after all. The best damn thief in the world."

"Otabek, as many years as we've known each other and took up this ' _career_ ', how many times have I freaked out?"

Otabek placed a sympathetic hand on Yuuri's shoulder, resulting in the instantly drawn eye contact from him. Clearing his throat, he gave a careless glance around the room. Catching Phichit's hesitant gaze as the hacker was about to enter the gym. "Look, Yuuri, you'll do fine. When you put on that mask, you're almost a completely different person. That confident side is you Yuuri. Mask or not, you just need to show it more."

Yuuri gave a pathetic huff, picking up a pair of blue rimmed glasses from the ground and allowed his sweaty hair to flop onto his forehead. "But that's the problem, Otabek...I'm not Eros. Yes, when I put on the mask I do feel empowered and...strong, but it's an act and I know how long it'll last. This time, I'm going in as me. The _real_ me. I know I can play the Eros routine a little, but for how long?"

"Yuuri, ever since we met in college you've continued to surprise me." Otabek sent him a sweet smile. "But you still haven't figured out how amazing you are. You have to remember, the only person that can stop you from being who you really want to be is you. And besides, this heist we're gonna pull off is more on the fun side since you love to paint. Phichit said he'd hacked the iPad you brought back and the Georgi guy is really something interesting. He's involved with some dude named Nikolay or whatever, but the big part is there's somethin' big he's hiding and planning to reveal at the art gallery. All you gotta do is make a few paintings, satisfy the man, and figure out how much the fancy thing he's got under wraps is and you're done! Best part: you can call us whenever you want and you can bring your dog."

Yuuri grinned, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. Why did Otabek have to be so smart? This heist would be simple and it was true- Yuuri did have a certain talent when it came to many forms of art.

With a deep, prolonged inhale, Yuuri nodded lightly. "You're right. You're absolutely right." That amazing smile surfaced in which Otabek returned back. Phichit seeing the scene was clear, walked over to the two and grinned happily, hands in the pockets of his coat by his side.

"What's up, bitches?"

"The ceiling."

" _Ha ha._ " Phichit laughed monotoned like and spared a glare at Otabek for the remark. "I almost forgot to laugh."

"You sorta did when you ha ha'd." Yuuri quipped, joining in on the tease. Otabek gave a thumbs up and Phichit immediately whirled on him.

"Don't join in on this Yuuri! And "ha ha'd" isn't even a verb. You can't use that in a sentence." He took one hand out to point at him, a squeak emitting from his pocket. "Plus you need to get ready to leave. I checked out that guys wallet you stole from the strip club and something's a little fishy about it."

"Woah, when did he steal a wallet?" Otabek questioned, raising a brow. Phichit snickered.

"When that blonde guy flipped you on your back."

Yuuri gasped and looked over to a flushing Otabek. "You got flipped?!"

"Like a pancake." Phichit clarified for him. Otabek didn't care to admit this factor, but it was clear from his silence that the situation had actually happened. "But yeah. Three days ago when we first came here, I showed you guys Georgi's profile and that guy's Alexia. The dude with the silver hair and blue eyes. Turns out, this Alexia fellow was at the strip club last night and after Yuuri robbed the museum and had to strip because somebody-" Phichit glared at Otabek, "-was too slow. Yuuri had to dance and when he did, he saw him. I told Yuuri to take the guy's wallet for some extra Info on him and for a proper analyze."

"And what did you find out?"

"That there's something weird going on. I mean yeah, he's new, but looking into his background, the whole history felt sorta made up. I don't know, but I'd watch out for him, Yuuri." Phichit sighed and looked to him. Yuuri gave a firm nod and was about to reply when a loud squeak piped up.

From Phichit's pocket.

"What was that?" Otabek gave a steely glare to their darker companion, making a red flush bloom across his face along with him taking a cautious step back.

"Nothing."

"Phichit...did you bring the hamsters down here?"

That cracked the code. Phichit raised his arms frantically in a sign of surrendering and pouted. "Yes, but only because they were getting lonely. I mean, I know Vicchan is up there, but they missed you guys too." As if to emphasize, he pulled out three hamsters. One was a fluffy golden yellow, the other was white with brown and orange patterns splashed across the fur, and the last was a dark brown one with a beige underbelly and ears. "C'mon...Katsudon and Tiger missed you~" he whined.

Otabek grabbed the smaller one- the golden fur ball being his and named Tiger. Yuuri grabbed the chubby larger one named Katsudon- the dark brown and beige colored creature giving a squeal once more. Both boys turned back to Phichit and rolled their eyes. Yuuri shaking his head in shame. "Phichit-Kun, as much as we love the hamsters, we can't just bring them wherever we want. This hotel doesn't allow pets, remember? We barely snuck them in, let alone hide them. We have to stay incognito."

"Yeah yeah, but they wanted to get out the stuffy hotel room! But sadly, you're right. " Phichit scanned the room, spotting the exit and snatched the two hamsters away and placed them in his pocket once more. "C'mon, let's go."

Otabek snickered. "You look like you're a hamster dealer."

Phichit scoffed and continued to walk, making Yuuri laugh loudly when he remarked, "At least I didn't get pancaked by an angry emo. Now c'mon, we gotta go."

"A little excited to get into playing with your toys again?"Otabek mused.

"Memelord is always ready to bring in Eros, Mr. I-HOP."

Yuuri groaned. "I thought you were Eagle 2 now. What happened to that code name?"

"Yeah and why am I Mr. I-HOP now?"

"I like to try out different things, but I'll find a name eventually." Phichit shrugged before grinning wickedly. "And you're Mr. I-HOP for a good reason. Now we really need to get going!"

**~**

The cafe Viktor currently stood at was very infuriating for some inexplicable reason. Ironically, it was adorable- Nice cozy setting, warmth radiating through the billowing cold, the fragrance of different Caffeinated drinks being brewed. Yet, as Viktor continued to listen to the relentless bickering of a certain Switzerland man, he missed all the wonders of area.

"Chris." Viktor's voice was deep and smooth, something rather charming emanating from him. His face tensed into a scowl, a crease forming on his handsome brow. "What the- yes I know, but… do I have to?" he raked a hand through his silver hair and sighed.

Behind his dark sunglasses he adorned, a pair of icy blue eyes stared critically down at the café table. "Chris, I won't get distracted. Yes, I'll make sure my wallet is secured....Yes! Yuri's already at the mansion trying to look for evidence." He snapped. "Yes, I understand that… but I can't handle those artist types, anyhow," he muttered, disgruntled by the way his conversation was going. On the other end of the line, Christophe chuckled.

 _'Sure, but how many of those… 'artist types' have you taken to bed in the last three months?'_ the suave secret agent quirked a brow. A string of curses came in reply. All the way at intel, Chris rolled his eyes. _'Vitya, just assure your primary goal goes well.'_

"And what was that goal again? I didn't hear you say it the first five hundred times." Viktor retorted sarcastically, fiddling with the earpiece and scanning the cafe.

Chris smirked and gave a snicker. _'I'll gladly repeat it. Since you've already met the world renowned art critique under the persona of Alexei, step 2 is in phase. We've looked into his files, and he's set up this meeting to discuss the supposed artist that will help him with his upcoming gallery. You are to keep him distracted for the moment while Yuri searches the mansion for any leads to his connection with Nikolay while attempting to gain his trust.'_

"I wasn't being literal when I asked for a repeat…" Viktor muttered as he fiddled with his sleeve. Nonetheless, he sulked over to the counter and ordered the requested beverage, ending the com link and frowning.

It's just a game.

Being elusive, stealthy, flirty, an actor. It's easy.

Just to get what you want. What you're paid to get.

Simple.

Viktor couldn't complain, but was all this what his life would ever be? Repetitive. Stealing things for a living, fighting people, the occasional explosion. Sleeping with people was a hobby. Not boring. Effortless, almost. It's in his blood, really. He believed it was a natural thing for him; to feel no guilt for making people bankrupt with a single swipe of the hand, to feel no love when he fucked.

Being a spy was often like a woolen scarf. He was the needle that wove the threads of lies and deceit. But one single slip of the stitch and it could all go terribly wrong. It took skill to put it right again. That's why he was the best of the best.

This would be his 15th successful mission if he got it right. The beginning to the games as Viktor saw, were always the most boring part. You had to play a character- acquaint yourself with your target, never get too close, never get caught, expose them, betray them, catch them, game over. For this version, he had to find out whoever this Nikolay guy was and obtain information. Firstly, he'd have to get through Georgi. Some rich snob who had the gall to hire 'Alexei' and order him around while he was busy working on some fancy shmansy art gallery. To be fair, Viktor appreciated art, but was he interested? No, art was too quant, too confusing, and much too thoughtful to really grasp the concept behind the work. He wasn't patient enough for that, he needed action.

But at the moment, he had to deliver coffee.

Viktor grabbed the order and peeled out of the café lot expertly, his sleek black motorcycle rumbling obnoxiously. Stupidly, Viktor was the only man who could get a cappuccino all the way back to the mansion without spilling a drop while on a bike. As he pulled up to the home; gravel spraying as he came to a quick stop. He hopped off the bike, took the steps up to the mansion two at a time. Viktor swung the imposing door open and stepped inside, his shoes clapping against the cold marble.

"Mr. Popovich, your coffee is here!" Viktor waited in the middle of the immense foyer, holding out the drink with a look of distaste written across his features that quickly changed into a blank mask when a door closed from somewhere further off.

Moments later, the billionaire appeared and descended one of the wraparound staircases that flanked either side of the room. He accepted the beverage wordlessly, taking a sip before acknowledging Viktor. "Nice to see you made it back, Alexei. I was beginning to think you got lost with how long it took you." He scolded. Viktor hefted a sigh.

"No sir. The line was simply long."

"Ah, well next time leave a little earlier then, hm?" Georgi chided. At that moment, Viktor desperately wanted to punch him in his arrogant face, but he had to keep still. Simply just accept the insulting comment and smile weakly.

"Yes sir. I suppose I should."

"Yes." Georgi took another sip and glanced at him skeptically. "There is an artist that will arrive shortly for the upcoming gallery that goes by the name: Yuuri Katsuki. Since I have a business meeting to discuss a few matters in at 2 o'clock, I want you to assure he gets here safely. Don't screw up either Mr. Ivanov. I will not hesitate to replace you for your lack competence. Do I make myself clear?"

Viktor really wanted to punch him again. " _Crystal_."

**~**

Yuuri looked curiously around, alarmed with how beautiful everything was during the day. If he was honest with himself, he really hadn't investigated the beauty's of Saint Petersburg. It was gorgeous today too. A little chilly, but admirable nonetheless. Multicolored leaves scattered the sidewalks, people walked to and fro, the sky was a nice baby blue. Just....it was relaxing.

Yuuri laughed lightly as his small poodle began to chase after a leaf. Today was so nice… he smiled and looked to the distance. He should be close enough to walk to the mansion in a half hour.

_'Yuuri~ Did you make it to Popovich's place, yet?'_

Yuuri paused mid walk and clicked the ear piece. "No, not yet. I'll be there shortly though."

_'Nice. Ok, good luck!'_

Yuuri snickered and looked around again, attempting to be accustomed with all of Saint Petersburg and its sights with the daily commute, but he wasn't exactly aware of how notorious the city was for rapidly shifting weather.

So this was how the young artist found himself two miles from his hotel, a mile from the mansion, and ensnared in pouring rain. Vicchan danced lithely over puddles, while Yuuri's pants begun to stick awkwardly to his ankles. Much to the curiosity of other pedestrians, Yuuri seemed almost pleased with the plummeting rain. It had been awhile since he danced in the rain. Vicchan was enjoying it too, and who was he to deny his faithful companion?

Finally reaching the gate to the imposing home, Yuuri shook some loose strands of dark hair from his face and adjusted his glasses. The wet tendrils flung back and stuck to the rest of his hair, which had come loose from its previously gelled state and was now tumbling down. Yuuri quickly reported back to Phichit that he had arrived and pressed the button bellow a small speaker box and waited.

" _Hello? Please do state your name and purpose._ " a voice crackled through. Yuuri gave a small smile, more rain dripping into his eyes.

"Hi...I'm Katsuki Yuuri. I believe Mr. Popovich requested my presence today to discuss his gallery." After a moment, the voice fizzled though the speaker again.

" _Oh yes, that's scheduled for today at 4. Please feel free to park your vehicle in the front. Mr. Ivanov will be out shortly to welcome you in,_ " they directed. Yuuri stifled a chuckle. The large iron gates swung slowly open, much to the boy's interest and Vicchan began to bark enthusiastically at the sight. Stepping lightly through them, Yuuri walked towards the huge double doors marking the entrance to the mansion.

Yuuri stepped up the marble steps and under the overhang supported by two gothic-style pillars. He grasped a bronze knocker firmly in his delicate hand and pounded it on the door with surprising strength.

Inside, Viktor groaned where he sat down two cups of steaming cocoa. Great, now the artist was here. He stomped towards the door in a rather child like fashion and opened it with a flare, eyes bugging out at the sight.

Viktor stood, his mind racing as he lingered at the doorway. Unable to draw his attention away from this...angel, who bit his bottom lip and shivered. The mere sight of him was breathtaking. Viktor's sight trailed up and down his figure with an immediate interest for Yuuri which was far more intense than he would have liked. He wore drenched clothing from head to toe that clung to his flushed skin. The beauty of his features that brought to life a strong emotion in him. He had vibrant, midnight black hair that fell to frame his woebegone features. The radiant hue of his large, chocolate brown eyes stood out even more at the pair of blue rimmed glasses highlighting them in contrast sharpness; a sight Viktor suddenly felt immobilized by.

Well then....maybe he was an artsy type kinda guy.

"Are you...uh. Are you Yuuri?"

Yuuri blinked a little and gave a soft smile. "Yes. I'm assuming you're Alexei. They said you'd meet me at the entry."

Viktor did not like the way Yuuri said Alexei. Noooo a man this lovely should only say his name. His _real_ name.

Watching Yuuri with a keen eye, the thought of how odd this entire situation must be for Yuuri, let alone for him, seemed to result in a pause between them. It was a strange occurrence the moment his eyes met Yuuri's, instantly stopping the obnoxious amount of thoughts and hesitation that once consumed his mind. The reality, he knew this was something he never did and even if it was, the constant string of men and woman that never left an imprint on him could be an example.But noooo. Here he was getting smittened by some cute stranger he just met less than a minute ago.

_Pull yourself together, Nikiforov._

"Shit..." Yuuri muttered, a hand pressed against his lips while Vicchan padded inside. He looked up at Viktor with an embarrassed glance. "I didn't mean to track water in here. I'll clean it up in a bit if I need to."

Viktor smiled. "That won't be necessary. Georgi will meet you later as well. Please come inside. There should be two cups of cocoa on the table waiting for us."

Yuuri entered and a worker quickly took Vicchan to go take him to a facility for him to use the bathroom in. The two men quickly entered the kitchen, Viktor directing him mostly and sat across from him. Yuuri gave a thankful grin and took up his mug.

There was a prolonged hesitation between them while they sipped, their eyes focused on one another's in an exchange of intense observation; each making an attempt to remember this very moment and the emotions that came along with it. Yuuri found himself basking in the cool pools of ocean water that stared back at him, Viktor doing the same, admiring the shades of colors in the brown orbs.

It was only as a Yuuri's gaze faltered, receding awkwardly to the table before him, his hand tracing the brim of his cup with a slight blush on his cheeks that snapped Viktor out of his daze. Clearing his throat, Viktor leaned back in his chair, trying to return to his usual confident composure. "So...are you um...are you single?"

Real smooth, Viktor. Real smooth.

"Excuse me?" Yuuri asked incredulously. If this was going where he thought it would, this guy had another thing coming.

Viktor was quick to bounce back. This mission could be fun if he had Yuuri to play with thought this little game. "Sorry for my forwardness, but I could make you very happy."

"Why? Are you leaving?"

Yuuri took great pride in his flabbergasted face. Sure he was cute, but Yuuri had other priorities to deal with other then this shmuck.

"Seriously? You don't want to even try with me? We could go out later too. I'll pay and all."

Yuuri gave a huff and stood up from the table with a flourish, still grasping his cup. "Please. If you want to get laid so badly, you should crawl up a chicken's ass and wait. You'd have better luck with that than me."

To say Viktor was astounded was an understatement. "Wow. Well, Mr. Katsuki, may I say you're nothing like I expected."

Yuuri simply hummed and took a sip of his cocoa, smacking his lips and smirking at Viktor. "Pity since you're exactly what I expected you to be _playboy_."

Somewhere in Viktor's mind, the word playboy rung a bell of Déjà vu. But of course, it was those bewitching angelic eyes that glared at him which made any source of logic fade away.

To put it simply, Viktor was smitten.

 

* * *

_Follow me on my tumblr below if ya wanna message, chill, or ask me anything! Inbox is open? I think that's what the cool kids say it nowadays. Idk but ciao!_

 [MY TUMBLR](https://victuuriscreechhh.tumblr.com/post/158302660202/i-made-this-at-3am-well-sorry-for-my-shitty)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri: *shuffling away* THEY COMMENTED LAST CHAPTER SO LET ME GO!
> 
> Me: ha! Ya kidding? No way am I letting you go golden boy, you really pull those readers in. *smirks and holds gun still* but hey, I at least made you turn down Viktor like a boss ass bitch in this chapter, yeah?
> 
> Yuuri: yeah....
> 
> Me: exactly. Now for my readers, I welcome you all to ask questions because with me being the hotdog I am, I'm actually gonna start replying to y'all's comments! (Yes I must show my appreciation) so please! Comment away and I'll respond as fast as I can! Also, go on tumblr and message me if you want. I've answered back to a couple of y'all and I love interacting with you guys and taking a few prompts. 
> 
> Speaking of prompts. If you want a certain story to be made then message me on tumblr! I wanna work with someone and take an idea (yes any idea! Demon AU, soulmate AU, actor AU, pure smut, anything! All you have to do is message me and if I think we can work this out, you'll see your idea possibly become a reality! All it takes is one little message!)
> 
> Speaking of stories- Conflicted Opportunity is almost written ok? Whew, gonna be a long chapter tho so get ready. 
> 
> Anyways! *holds gun to Yuuri again and ignores his wailing* PLEASE COMMENT AND SAVE THIS SMOL CHILDS LIFE! 
> 
> muhaha and yes, Phichit gave a hamster to Otabek and Yuuri. Just some extra clarification. ;)


	4. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit and Otabek are dorks and Yuri is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! Guess who's not dead? 
> 
> Me! That is who! I know it's been two weeks since I last updated, but I sorta had school and I've been studying some things for this story to make sure it's more accurate and y'know...edit my writing. It's meh when it could be eh. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

_Some souls just understand each other upon meeting. - n.r. Hart_

* * *

 He was stuck. Georgi was stuck and he didn't like it because when you're stuck, work wasn't done, and when work wasn't done, deadlines aren't reached, and if deadlines weren't reached, he'd be _dead_.

Georgi remained slouched over his desk beneath a dim light, his eyes squinting over a large file when the nervous presence of someone at his door shook his concentration. He was about to release a growl of frustration at the disruption, but as he realized who this intruder was, instead of a scowl, his features switched to a well practiced smile.

"Mr. Katsuki. Please...come in."

"I'm sorry for the intrusion." The artist smiled shyly, his feet shifting awkwardly beneath him as he hugged at himself slightly. "I acquainted myself with your advisor and was told that you were busy. I'm sorry again about the early meet up, but I needed to speak with you on terms for your upcoming gallery?"

Georgi leaned back into his seat with a tiresome sigh. "Ah yes, my pet project." he smiled. "I believe we do have some things to discuss."

Yuuri hesitated. The only thing on his mind was how he managed to lie through his teeth when speaking about his advisor. Alexei? Yes, the handsome idiot who misjudged him by a long shot. He adjusted his glasses and awkwardly motioned to the chair opposite Georgi. "Would you mind if I..."

"Oh yes,..." Georgi replied quickly, mentally scolding himself for his manners having fallen short of acknowledgement until now. He motioned to the chair in question and smiled. "Please, sit." When Yuuri did, he swallowed hard. He quickly shifted within his seat, clearing his throat. "So...Mr. Katsuki as you're well aware, my employees have reached out for you on your exceptional artistic ability. I plan to have a grand gala for this endeavor in hopes of expanding awareness to other...business perspectives. Simply a cover up for further partnerships in my field if you will."

Shit, he was nervous. Ugh! Why couldn't he be smooth and confident? Eros didn't have this problem! A small blush pricked at Yuuri's cheeks at the realization that his talent was noticed. Georgi's hands busied themselves with the paperwork on his desk; his eyes cast down in a determined look. "I hope to hold the gala tomorrow evening. At the event, I will be meeting a man by the name of Nikolay Semenov." Georgi sighed and shuffled with a particular colorful paper on the hardwood surface.

Yuuri's mouth opened to speak, but he fell short, not really knowing how to reply and for noticing the familiar work on his desk. Brows burrowed, he leaned toward the desk, far too interested in what he stared down at. "Is that my art?"

Georgi's hesitant gaze narrowed down at the page once more, a long exhale forming as he ran a hand through his hair. "Yes it's lovely. I hope to have something similar like this at the gallery presented, but..." He lifted a single sheet from a stack and brought it closer to his vision as if the closer distance his eyes had from the scattered font would somehow make things more clearer; as if he would realize something that was obviously missing. "Sorry. I'm just buried in work. Things are complicated for me at the moment and I'm hoping things are handled well when the gala begins." He paused and looked at Yuuri. "You must come as well. It starts at 8, close to my home of course so no need to worry on directions."

It _wasn't_ an invitation. It was more of a demand the way Georgi presented the information.

Yuuri smirked to himself, forced from his thoughts at the sight of Georgi's serious and determined eyes which moved frantically over the file. Clearing his throat sweetly, he moved closer to the edge of his seat, nearing the desk more. "Of course."

Poor Georgi. He had _no_ idea who he was messing with.

"Excellent." Georgi leaned back into his seat, running a hand down the length of his face. "I believe we can discuss the theme for the gallery as of now. Your art itself can be handled by Alexei."

"I see."

There was a silence, one that enveloped for a long while before Yuuri managed to notice Georgi's sudden shift within this instant. He frowned and moved slightly.

"Would you be opposed to the idea of Love?" Georgi suddenly asked, poking at Yuuri's thoughts in hopes of discovering something. The way that Yuuri's eyes flickered to the side with the briefest of frowns seemed to be the answer. "Mmm. Do you not like the theme?"

"Oh no." Yuuri's eyes widened. "There is nothing I have against Love; nothing at all." His hands began to twitch within his lap now, his eyes staring down at them as if to coax better composure. "I just... it wouldn't be my first choice."

"Mm, and why's that?"

"Let's just say Love isn't something much in my life." Yuuri looked at Georgi, his smirk making him uncertain, causing his brows to furrow again. "Things have happened and although I have two amazing friends..." Yuuri paused, looking to him as though he were nothing more than a pathetic basket case, unsure if his answer in this matter was appropriate. "I suppose I don't have much of it other than that in my life now. Love, I mean."

Shaking his head and falling from his thoughts, Georgi gave Yuuri a smile upon noticing his anticipation of his reply. "Well, that's alright.

"Oh... Are you sure?"

"Certainly." He said plainly.

Yuuri's eyes narrowed and he lingered in undesired silence in hopes of Georgi's continuation, but he merely stared back at him with an undefinable look. "You think I can pull it off?"

"I'm confident in your work, but with that, we can discuss later. As of now, I want you to prepare for the gala tomorrow night and wear something..." Georgi held a hand to his lip and hummed. " _Exciting_. Present yourself around the room, maybe even help me connect to a few potential partnerships. Sound good?"

"Sounds great, Mr. Popovich." Yuuri stood, his mind coming to the conclusion that if his assumption was so, that he'd need to think a little deeper and try to come up with something. Maybe Phichit can help? "Well, I suppose I will see you tomorrow."

Standing himself, Georgi made his way toward him; both coming to a halt at the door. "Indeed." He stuck his arm out, clearly wanting Yuuri to extend his own and shake his hand for a proper ending to the meeting.

"I hope to see you shine, Katsuki. You're welcomed to bring at most- 2 guests."

What a perfect number 2 was. Yuuri returned the gesture, grasping his hand and remembering how silly business men were and how carelessly they flaunted their fancy watches and stacks of cash. Maybe he would have to dazzle the crowd? Phichit and Otabek would be there and with that, some confidence. He may not have the mask, but...

There was a bewitching grin gracing his lips, " _Perfect_."

**~**

Otabek poked his head out from the elevator once the doors opened. He looked from side-to-side to make sure the coast was clear and once he was sure it was, he made his way out of the elevator with all the stealth he had learned under Eros's tutelage. As he moved quietly over the room, he cradled the device tucked under his arms tighter. Phichit was exploring right now and Yuuri was at Popovich's place so he should be free. He just had to see how this would work when hooked up to one of the big computers they used for hacking and gathering intel on places Eros would rob. I mean sure, he helped buy the thing, but technically they all chipped in to pay and Phichit...

Otabek pushed the thought aside for now and decided to focus on the task at hand. He practically tip-toed over to the computer and smirked a bit as he pulled back to place the white box device on top of the computer's main console.

The device in question was an old gaming console from college: the Game Station 365. He had never really been much of a gamer himself (he's lying), but Otabek was never one to pass up the chance to play around with the latest musical technology. Plus, getting good enough to beat Phichit and Yuuri at some of their favorite games was fun in itself. Lately though, he spent most of his free time focusing on just one game. Nothing beat crushing your college buds in rocking out after all to old memories.

He placed the guitar shaped controller next to the Game Station as he began to look for a good way to hook the game console to the computer console. It was a little trickier than he thought it would be at first, but eventually he figured out how to get it all to work. When he did hook the controller up, he turned on the Game Station before stepping back as far as the cord would allow. Otabek tapped his foot while he waited for the game to load. When it finally did, he went through the usual process of picking a character and what song to play. Again, it was not a song most people would expect him to play, and he honestly didn't know why he liked it himself, but he knew he was good at it. Again, he had to wait as the screen loaded this time, but as he did, he held his right hand above his head with his middle and ring finger pressed against his thumb while he held up his other fingers. He closed his eyes and listened to the [song](https://youtu.be/RisWH8iMLdE).

_she's my cherry pie_  
_cool drink of water such a sweet surprise_  
_tastes so good make a grown man cry_  
_sweet cherry pie oh yeah_  
_she's my cherry pie_  
_put a smile on your face ten miles wide_  
_looks so good bring a tear to you eye_  
_sweet cherry pie yeah_

Once the prelude was over, his eyes snapped open and his hand came down to work the lever that acted as the strings on the main body of guitar while his hands glided over the four colored buttons on the neck. For the uninformed, it might look like he was just mashing buttons and moving a lever up and down, but it was actually a much more complicated ritual. It took a great deal of skill and concentration to get the timing down just right. Any mistake and the notes would come out wrong and the virtual crowd would boo him restlessly.

Once Otabek really got into it, he allowed himself to cut loose and act like he was really on a stage performing in front of a live audience. He threw his arm up in an exaggerated way as he pretended to strum the strings hard for the more intense notes. His head bounced up and down at the more calm parts of the song then all out for the faster parts. He swiveled his hips back and forth, even repeating the chorus every time it came up even as his fingers effortlessly manipulated the controller.

_well swingin' on the front porch swingin' on the lawn_  
_swingin' where we want 'cause there ain't nobody home_  
_swingin' to the left and swingin' to the right_  
_if i think about baseball i'll swing all night yeah_

Otabek's voice echoed throughout the room and at the moment, he couldn't care less if anyone heard him, he was having way too much fun! He sung bad, but who cares? Otabek was fucking awesome.

As the song neared it's end, he added a few jump kicks to repertoire dance moves to go along with the rest of his grinding he was doing. When the song finally ended, he held the guitar by the neck as he raised it and his other arm above his head in celebration of the praise from the virtual crowd.

"Thank you, Saint Petersburg!" He called out cheerfully.

"Yeah! Whooo! Encore!" an all-too-familiar voice cheered behind him.

Otabek's eyes went wide and he cringed a bit in surprise before he spun around to find Phichit standing behind him. He held his sides as he doubled over in laughter. His face was about as red as an apple and every time he looked at him to try to say something he just ended up laughing even more. Otabek's face began to turn red as well, but it was out of anger instead of joy.

"And how long have you been standing there?!" He growled as he jabbed a finger in Phichit's direction.

Phichit still had a little trouble speaking through all his laughter, but eventually he was finally able to calm down enough so he could at least stand straight. He let out a few deep breaths to calm himself even more before he was finally able to speak again.

"About…about halfway into the second chorus," he revealed, lifting a finger to wipe a tear away.

"And you didn't say anything because…?"

"Because it looked like you were having too much fun. Plus, it was just hilarious to watch!" he explained before laughing a little more again. "Gotta tell you, Becky, I never pictured you for a Guitar Hero fan."

"What have I told you about calling me 'Becky'?" Otabek reminded him as he held up the plastic guitar in a threatening manner.

"Becky with the good hair- I mean that I shouldn't if I value my life," Phichit stated matter-of-factly.

"So you do listen." Otabek nodded as he lowered the guitar.

"Seriously though, when did you get this?" Phichit asked as he walked over to the Game Station.

"I never got rid of it."

"So that's how you got so good at those games!"

"Duh."

"But why didn't you tell me you had 'Guitar Hero II'? We could have been jamming out together."

"Because I prefer to do all my jamming by myself."

"You're just afraid I'd beat you," he teased with a playful smirk.

"Oh you _wish_! I could totally mop the floor with you!" Otabek spat back.

"Are you accepting my challenge?" Phichit asked as he cocked an eyebrow and smirked even wider.

Otabek seemed a little unsure for a second, but a determined look quickly crossed his face and he placed his hands on his hips in defiance of Phichit's question.

"Yeah I am," he insisted. "Go get your controller and we'll see who rocks hardest."

Phichit let out a slight snort before he raced towards his room to grab a controller. Otabek shook his head in disbelief, and a bit of amusement, as he reset the game and scrolled through the list of songs for something he knew he could use to beat Phichit. A devious smirk crossed his face as he highlighted a song he had unlocked not too long ago.

"Oh yeah, that's the one," he whispered as his smile growed bigger.

A loud pop and Otabek's head turned when he saw Phichit bounding over with his own guitar controller clutched in his hand. He ran over to the Game Station and hooked up his controller then walked back over to stand next to Otabek as he reset the game again and set it for two players.

"So what song are we playing?" he asked.

"Oh, it's a surprise," Otabek said with a sly smile.

"How is that fair?"

"You could always back out now and spare yourself the humiliation."

"Not a chance."

"Alright then."

When the select screen came up, Otabek quickly scrolled through them until he got to the song he wanted to play.

"Hey wait! I didn't see what the [song](https://youtu.be/ZpQmtjfsZU4)-" Phichit started to protest.

He was stopped when the speakers suddenly seemed to scream at him, causing him to scream as well in surprise and fall back to the ground.

_"TROGDOOOOR!"_

A rough guitar rift started to play right after the scream. One that Otabek matched with little difficulty while Phichit still sat on the floor and checked to see if he could still hear.

"You just gonna sit there all day or are you gonna at least try to match me?" Otabek teased as he continued to play.

"Oh, it is so on!" Phichit declared as he finally pulled himself up and started to play as well.

Soon enough they were even in points, much to Otabek's disbelief. Determined not to be out played by the hacker, Otabek started pressing the buttons on the neck hard and moving the lever that much faster. Phichit kept pace with him and chuckled a bit as his points continued to match and at times surpassed his. At some point during their guitar dual they actually got into the song and began to jump up and down as much as Otabek had done earlier by himself. Unknowingly, they actually started to move in unison. They swayed and jumped as one and even went as far to raise their guitars at the same time as they went into the solos on the song. As they battled each other, the voice of the singer actually seemed to encourage them all.

_"Whoa! Listen to those wicked dueling guitar solos. It's like squiggly versus wiggly over here. Go squiggly! Go squiggly! Squiggly wins!"_

"Yay!" Phichit cheered.

"What are you cheering about?" Otabek muttered. "You're not squiggly."

"I am totally squiggly!"

"Yeah right!"

"Pfft! Whatever!"

They went back to focusing on the song and again fell back into moving together. They each banged their heads in time with the other as they reached the final stretch of the song. Again, Otabek started doing a few jump kicks as Phichit fell to his knees and held the guitar controller high on his chest. When the song finally ended, they both stood still and caught their breaths as they waited for the final tally to come in. They were shocked to see the same total over both their character's heads.

"50,000 points each?!" they screamed together. "We're even?!" They then looked at each other in annoyance. "Stop that!"

"You can both stop it," a familiar, voice came from behind them.

They both jumped in surprise then spun around to find Yuuri glaring at them with his hands crossed.

"Shit! Sorry, sorry, there's a very good explanation for this," Otabek started.

"He did it!" Phichit quickly shouted, pointing to Otabek.

"Gee, thanks!"

"Enough! Yuuri began, holding his hand up. Both Otabek and Phichit nervously twiddled the controllers in hand, observing their friend. Vicchan trotted in from the doorway and hopped on top of the bed, observing his master as well in curiosity on what his next move would be.

Phichit cleared his throat, "So, um...how was your day?"

After a moment, Yuuri sighed and slumped to the ground, deflating slightly and laughed sarcastically. "Agh, exciting in a way." He snatched Phichit's guitar away and caused him to whine when he kicked his leg.

"What was that for?!"

"Because I love this game and you hid it from me."

Phichit raised his arms and sputtered dramatically, "That was Otabek!"

The accused man flushed red and looked away, baffling Yuuri. "Otabek? Really? I didn't take you for the Guitar Hero type."

"That's what I said!"

"Well I like it." Otabek retorted, staring back at his friends. The two looked back at each other and laughed, Yuuri offering back Phichit's guitar before playfully smacking Otabek and grabbing his controller.

"You both stink. I could beat you guys easily."

It was simultaneously agreed that work would be discussed later.

**~**

Viktor remained in the passenger seat of Yuri's rented car as they sat in the always wonderful Saint Petersburg bumper to bumper traffic. A minute had not gone by that Yuuri had not crossed his mind at least once and he hated that he was incapable of just letting the image of him go. The inexplicable intensity of emotion that developed over him any time he crossed his thoughts (all the time now) had become nothing more than a burden on his life, especially since there was nothing he could do to change it. Even as Yuri's car came to a pause before the tux shop, his mind wandered back to him. Would Yuuri prefer if he wore a bow tie or suit and tie? Would Yuuri be attending the gala? What was Yuuri doing now?

"Oww!" He snapped at the sharp presence of Yuri sending a flat hand against the back of his head.

Yuri shook his head with a satisfied smirk. "You're not even listening to me." He paused, noticing his attention return to the tux shop. Leaning towards him, he sighed. "Can you stop thinking about that pig already? You only met him once, and your dumb ass ruined it. Just forget him already."

Viktor sighed, knowing it was a lost cause, but he couldn't shake the feeling he could've done better. What was wrong with him? And why was he so intrigued? Usually the roles were reversed. "I'm trying."

"I can't tell. Since we've been here, you're hooked up on an artist then you get robbed by Eros." Yuri said the last part with much distaste, openly displaying his dislike on the matter. "I thought you were the agent's best. If you ask me, I've never seen you more pathetic."

"Thanks, that helps, Yuri... _really_." Viktor looked to Yuri with a glare to which he immediately felt triumph from.

"Let me ask you something. Did you really think the way to properly meet someone was using a crappy pick-up line? I'm actually enjoying the fact you got knocked down a peg, moron." Yuri laughed, knowing his teasing of him was beginning to frustrate him further. He and Viktor were getting a tad closer and yet their childish game of taunting between one another never came to an actual halt.

"Why do you live to torture me, Yura? Do you think I'm not suffering enough with my mistakes?"

Yuri shook his head with a curt exhale. "The mere fact you're some gigantic heart throb that leaves behind a string of broken hearts everywhere he goes, only to get rejected to me is amusing. Call it a taste of your own medicine I suppose."

Viktor rolled his eyes, then passed a glance around and froze. "Oh my god, do you think...do you think I fell in love?"

There was a loud snort that emitted beside him. "God you're such a hopeless romantic. No, I don't think you did. I think you're not used to getting your way is all." Yuri veered to the left and halted the car, glaring pointedly at Viktor. "Now enough with your sappy romantic bullshit and tell me about the gala Georgi mentioned. Is Nekolay gonna be there?"

Viktor's voice answered back with a bored gaveling of sorts; one which Yuri was familiar with in what he could describe as his business voice. "Yes he is. Right now we can confirm Georgi is planning to sought him out at the party in order to discuss some business." His eyes hardened over Yuri, who in turn became fidgety at the seriousness. "What did you gather when you searched the mansion earlier?"

Yuri's brow curved in frustration, the air in the car thickening with previously unspoken issues. "I went in just as that artist left the room and Georgi's wife called him for dinner. When I looked through the files on his desk, there was something about a stolen iPad that held a lot of important data on it. Apparently, the damn thing is really important considering the guy who was responsible at the time for holding it was executed in a rather gruesome manner."

"That important, huh?" Viktor's lips were tensed in a firm line, veiled over his grinding teeth, his eyes unblinking and indescribable.

"Yeah and they suspect the thief to be Eros. It is his territory at the moment and the little evidence the guy got spoke of the things vanishing without a trace and no security footage to back him up."

"Ah."

"So as of now, our next move needs to be going to the gala, finding what Nikolay is up to, then finding the iPad, but firstly we need to find-"

Viktor did his best to conceal the involuntary glare that succumbed his features, but it wouldn't matter either way; Yuri knew what they had to do next. " _Eros_."

**~**

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU WIN?!"

"I don't know."

Phichit gave a dramatic cry and fell back onto the hotel bed, wailing. It had taken an extra hour of coaxing the winner from the two competitors before, but Otabek reined true- beating Phichit by a hair and facing the challenger Yuuri.

Only to lose several times.

"Sorry, Otabek." Yuuri laughed. "I played this game all the time when I was younger."

Otabek glared at him and crossed his arms, plopping back onto the bed with a frown and tossing the controller carelessly away. Inhaling deeply, Yuuri turned to the two with a sheepish smile. "So I need to ask you both something...Today when I went to Popovich's house, he gave me a heads up there would be a gala and I can invite two people so..."

Otabek laughed. "You want us to come, huh?"

Yuuri giggled. "You know me well." His feet became rather interesting to him in order to ease the amount of nerves he felt at the moment. Latching his left hand over the elbow of his right arm, he gave an innocent shrug, "But we have to dress up..."

Have you ever seen a jack-in-the-box pop? It just bursts up excitedly with a wicked grin betraying your previous opinion on the innocence it contained within the enclosed beautiful packaging.

That's what Phichit was. It was no secret that Phichit wanted to be a fashion designer. He had his own blog, loved to make a mess out of fabrics and spend his free time sewing magic out of nothing. It was spontaneous, original, it was him. Of course the college life of an aspiring fashionista, a wannabe musician, and a starving artist was unmerciful, leading the three musketeers together. Although their occupation at the moment was albeit a sharp contrast to their former selves, one would always get the opportunity to relive the glory days and strike out with their passion.

That is why Phichit jumped wildly into the air and caused the DJ out the trio to flail rather ungracefully to the ground and make the winning guitarist have a heart attack.

"Can I make our outfits!? _Pleaseeee_?! I made you the Eros one, and Otabek, I can replicate that fancy one you saw off Instagram."

Yuuri shuffled awkwardly, still attempting to regain his composure and normal heartbeat. "S-sure Phichit. Just- just don't go too crazy, ok?"

Otabek stuck his thumb up in the air to show his approval and Phichit gave an excited squeal. "Oh! You're gonna love it Yuuri! I'll model from the Eros one and it'll have a skirt, and be red that fades to black, and OH! Heels! You have to wear some makeup too cause you have to accentuate your blah blah blah-"

Yuuri face palmed, regretting his decision at giving Phichit full control.

 

* * *

_Follow me on my tumblr below if you want. There we can chat or explore the glory that is Victuuri._

[ **MY TUMBLR** ](https://victuuriscreechhh.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If yer reading this, ya came this far kiddo. And yes, I made Otabek and Phichit play Guitar Hero 2 because there dorks, ok? 
> 
> Next Chapter: (Oooo this is gonna be amazing too! Agh! Totally don't have this one half written already XD) Phichit makes Yuuri his outfit for the gala, (a more feminine and erosy sexy outfit if ya will) Viktor is shook, lots of sensual tangoing, Phichit has a hamster hat, Yuri and Otabek bump into eachother, and who is this Nekolay? And Eros makes his return to the story! 
> 
> FEEL FREE TO ASK QUESTIONS IN THE COMMENTS! ILL ANSWER YA AS QUICK AS I CAN! LOVE YALL! <3
> 
> Yuuri: *wakes up* wow I fell asleep from how long you took to write this. 
> 
> Me: *glaring* OI, shut up! I updated, ok? I might even update again this week depending on the comments. 
> 
> Yuuri: please comment for Gayson. She's a lovely person who enjoys talking with every one of y'all. 
> 
> Me: *sniffling* really? You think so Yuuri? 
> 
> Yuuri: haha no bitch. I just said that so you wouldn't shoot me for comments. 
> 
> Me: *slips out gun* 
> 
> Yuuri: aw fu-


	5. Tangled Fates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gala!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sCrEeCHinG* IM SO TIRED HOLY COW! 
> 
> AGH! THIS TOOK FOREVER BUT I HOPE YALL ENJOY!!! This new chapter I wrote runs off the power of Easter egg candy and two espressos with a dash of 13 reasons why 
> 
> ALSO HAPPY LATE EASTER
> 
> *passes Tf out*

**SHOUT OUT TO MY BETA READER:[WarriorNun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun/pseuds/WarriorNun) SHE'S THE BOMB AND SHES HELPED ME SO MUCH AND I LOVE HER CAUSE SHES THE BEST! **

* * *

   _Show me all the parts of you that you do not love so I know where to begin- AVA_

* * *

" _What the- what on earth are you doing?_ "

"I'm eating cheese."

"Phichit, it's 2 a.m."

Otabek facepalmed in the the middle of the doorway. Apparently, Phichit had no clock to tell him when he should sleep and when he shouldn't, because Phichit was always awake at the oddest of hours. The only reason why Otabek had awaken was due to the fact Phichit had dropped his sewing machine and gave a loud screech at the impact.

Turning back to the matter at hand, Phichit paused, nodding in response to the man who remained lined at the entryway into the kitchen. "Yeah I know, I had the munchies." He smacked his lips and gave a pointed glance towards the table. "Your outfits are there. I just finished them a few seconds ago."

"Wow...you worked fast this time."

"Yeah, I had some motivation. I've been wanting to sew for awhile now and this was a good excuse to do it." He smiled and looked over to Otabek. "Where's Yuuri at? I know he's not sleeping." With Phichit's gesture toward the stand, Otabek turned, hands on his sides as he called out to Yuuri. The two boys couldn't help the smile that invaded their faces when Yuuri's head peeked out of the kitchen innocently, his hands tucked behind him as he stepped to Otabek and Phichit like a child being scolded.

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

Phichit smirked. "How long were you spying?"

Yuuri shrugged. "For about an hour. I woke up when you came to put your hamsters back in the cage."

"Katsudon and Tiger were getting hungry, ok? Oh! I also need to show you something."

Otabek's thick brows narrowed at Phichit's giddy laughter, "C'mon! You both have to see your outfits!"

Phichit skipped to the table and picked up his hamster hat he had created some time ago along with a clump of blue material and something red. Otabek grabbed it and felt his eyes bulge at the sight. Not only had Phichit captured what he liked, he exploited it into something completely different, yet the same. It was a dark blue suit, something that would contrast sharply to the crisp white dress shirt he would wear with the outfit and a red tie with a hint of leopard print embedded on the cloth. Otabek's eyes trained on Phichit with a grin. "This is incredible."

"Thank you!" The Thai fashionista turned to see Yuuri with a scandalized expression.

"Phic-" A finger stopped Yuuri's words and Phichit stared him down with an intense glare that challenged him to say something. "Yuuri Katsuki, I slaved for hours on that outfit, and by _g=God_ you're gonna wear it. I know you're going to say how bright it is and how it's not your style, but I will get you to that stupid gala with your makeup done to perfection and those legs of yours slaying the heels I got you if it's the last damn thing I do, ok?"

"O-ok."

"Good!" Phichit smiled at the two and motioned to Yuuri's outfit, grabbing it and pointing to the attire. "I based this thing off the Eros design. It's similar, but more feminine if you will. But while you two were asleep, I investigated the blueprints on the ballroom and all the exits. Since there's a ton of millionaires planning to go and probably get drunk, I figured maybe that..."

"Eros should visit?" Otabek supplied.

"Bingo!"

Yuuri bit his bottom lip, chewing it slightly. "Are you sure everything's fine? It's a good idea, but do we have a solidified plan?"

Phichit laughed happily. "Of course! Now here's what we're gonna do..."

**~**

Viktor was awoken by a knocking on his hotel door. He heard it open and a few footsteps head his way before a familiar voice rang out. "I know you're old, but you need to get up!" Yuri pulled the covers back.

"What time is it?"

"Seven. I called Christophe and Yakov when you napped. Yakov agreed it's a good idea to scope out the party and for me to join you so you won't get distracted." Yuri rolled his eyes and pushed the cover off of the bed so Viktor wouldn't be tempted to go back to sleep. Begrudgingly, Viktor got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to suit up.

Fifteen minutes later, Viktor sauntered out the door, his hair hair brushed and a black suit adorning his figure gorgeously. Entering the room, he found Yuri and Chris in a conversation about the mission. They stopped when Viktor came into view and Chris blinked for a second before regaining his composure. _'Agent 24! How lovely it is for you to be joining us on the briefing.'_

A fully fancified Yuri scoffed when Viktor shoved him slightly to make room on the bed and promptly sat down beside him. "Chris, enough with the formalities."

_'Fine fine. Yura and I were just discussing the new toys I got you.'_

"New toys?"

' _Yes, Vitya.'_ Christophe pointed to Yuri and grinned. _'I slipped you guys some microchips that double as a camera. It won't take videos, but it sure as hell will get you an HD scan. Plus, I left you some wiring-real thin and it won't aggravate your skin- to tape on you under your sleeves. That way, we'll get a clear run down at what's happening back at the station, via link.'_

Viktor beamed at him and snatched a chip from Yuri's clutch. "Wow! Amazing!"

_'I know I am.'_ If Chris was a bird, he'd be a peacock at how much he flashed his brilliant mind and beautiful face. Speaking of brilliant, the peacock turned to the camera with a cheesy grin. _'I heard from Yuri that the gala is at 8. You might wanna get going so you don't have traffic. A lot of major figures are going to be there too, so look sharp.'_

"Don't I always?"

Yuri and Chris spoke in unison. _"No."_

**~**

The night of the gala was a booming one. Everywhere, high tech cars pulled into valet parking spots, the rich and pampered made their way to the mansion, and loud music poured throughout the yard.

Somewhere among the wealthy, three men nodded to each other and murmured words of assurance. One in particular gave a small grin and stepped away from the two, leaving them and entering the grand hall. The one in the hamster hat followed shortly behind while the last of the trio slipped a bag beneath a shrub and joined his companions.

Everything was set now.

**~**

Viktor loved a good party. Ground shaking music flowing from oversized speakers, liquor flowing, people in well, barely anything oh, and the occasional good sex, _God damn_ , the excitement was one of the many reasons he attended social gatherings. But due to his career, the social butterfly in him never really occurred. Sure, he was able to charm his way through a crowd, but have fun? No, that's not something he's had for a long time.

Now _this_ , this was most definitely not the type of party Viktor ever wanted to hang around in. _No_ , this wasn't exactly his cup of tea. He liked his tea strong and hot whereas this was weak and already starting to get cold. These types of parties were for the older generation, black tie events? He had absolutely no idea, a gala maybe? Yeah, that's the one. Old, wrinkled men with their equally wrinkled white-haired wives waltzed around the ballroom bragging about a new project or a new car or maybe a new overseas company they were planning on buying. This was definitely Georgi's scene, seeing as his current " _boss_ " had ventured off recently and ordered himself to acquaint with the potential business prospects. Yes, there were plentiful people his age too, but nothing exciting. Sometimes you'd get the occasional sugar daddy with his hot, young and usually blonde wife practically wearing a neon flashing sign reading 'gold digger'. He never said anything. More often than not he found it amusing, watching said wife ogle him while her husband was busy chatting up a waitress or two.

Unfortunately for Viktor, Yuri had left to go observe the room and find Nikolay somewhere amongst the crowd. Being the secret agent he was, Viktor attempted to watch the fancy rich men and women take to the dance floor. If you asked him, the band was producing something along the lines of a lullaby rather than a waltz, because he's pretty sure he spotted some old guy sleeping at a table near the corner.

"Oi! Old man!"

Viktor tried not to roll his eyes and glanced at his younger partner in annoyance. Honestly, Yuri actually looked very nice. He too, had been approached by a handful of men and women, then left them whimpering as they retreated due to his brash comments and blunt honesty. Agent 47 currently wore a black suit, sleek against his frame with a black bow tie making Viktor laugh and tell him he fit the James Bond classic look. Yuri simply rolled his eyes and prepared his hair in an intricate ponytail at the time.

"Ah, Yuri!~" At the call, Yuri paused in his walk and frowned. Viktor actually didn't care at this point, someone he actually wanted to be around was going to distract him from this disastrous night.

"Can you keep it down? Geez, you're like an overgrown child." At that, Viktor pouted. Yuri sighed and rolled his eyes, scanning the room and grumbled.

"I'm sorry. Whatever just, " He hesitated and briefly pointed to the buffet in the back. "Alright, do you see the guy with the dark blue suit and blonde hair? The one with the scar on his cheek?"

Viktor was trying not to coo at the fact his companion apologized, but he noted the instruction and spotted him. Turns out Agent 47 was a great scout. "So Nikolay did show up. I suppose we should notify Chris before he takes his leave."

"He owns a big ass company so no shit he's hanging around with these geezers." Yuri scoffed and crossed his arms, grimacing. "But it's not enough evidence that Georgi is connected to him though. I couldn't grab the files from yesterday because he'd get suspicious."

"Well maybe we can strike a conversation with him. Do you have your recorder set?"

"Yea. The bow tie camera is working too." Yuri glanced back at the man, blinking in surprise when he noticed Georgi approaching. "Your boss is coming, 12 o'clock."

Viktor let out a long, tired sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. He then proceeded to mutter a curse under his breath when he noticed Yuri was right and Georgi currently headed towards them, the fluffy trim of his peach suit sparkling slightly. Oh Lord what did he want?

"Ah! Alexei!"

"Mr. Popovich, how are you?" Viktor smiled politely at him and spared a quick glance to the woman clutching to the man's arm, who's smiling and twirling a black lock around her fingers.

"Wonderful! I'm certain this gala is a huge success!" He paused and turned to the woman, "I don't think you've met my wife?" Georgi slipped an arm around the brunette's waist and gestured over to her, "This is Anya. Anya, this is Alexei! He's our advisor for the art project we were discussing with Nikolay earlier."

The brunette's eyes widened and she seemed to suddenly recognize who he was. She threw a smile at him and shook Viktor's open hand,

"As my husband previously introduced me, I'm Anya. Anya Popovich. It's nice to meet you Mr. Ivanov. We've been so busy with the preparations on the gala and gallery I haven't had the chance to see you."

"It's quite alright Mrs. Popovich. There's never any pause when business is involved. No rest for the wicked, hm?"

Anya laughed. "Ah, indeed. How are you this evening?"

A waitress skimmed by with a tray of champagne flutes balanced carefully atop. Viktor hummed and grabbed a glass, staring at it briefly before flashing her an award winning smirk. "Charmed."

At that moment, it seemed the hosts of the party became aware of their advisor's guest. It was only after Yuri nudged Viktor in the gut and Anya silently swooned.

"Oh! I didn't notice you there! What's your name?"

Yuri glanced up from the ground and noticed that Georgi had addressed him. Giving a tight smile, he said, "I'm Yuri-" Viktor stepped on his foot and Yuri immediately turned to scream at the taller man before realizing what he had done. He whipped back to Georgi and gave a queasy look, " _o_. Yurio is my name. I'm uh, Alexei's cousin."

"Hmm. I believe I can see some similarities between the two of you..." Georgi smiled and clasped Viktor's shoulder heavily. "Yurio must've been your plus one! Wonderful for you to take family out once in a awhile, da?"

"Of course."

"Yeah, yeah, what a good cousin he is." Yuri shot Viktor a look and glanced back at the couple before them. "I'm going to check out the buffet table. I'll meet with you later Alexei when I find something I like."

Yuri walked away, taking quick strides before running as Anya laughed and whispered something into Georgi's ear, in which he responded to by scanning the ballroom and shrugging. Viktor furrowed his eyebrows and followed their gaze to the tables set out on the west side. Suddenly, Anya leaves and goes weaving through the mass of people and tables.

"She's looking for Yuuri." Georgi chuckled.

"Yuuri?"

"The artist." Georgi corrected, "He's here with two friends I believe. One with a hamster hat and the other in a ravishing suit. I must say, Mr. Katsuki is quite the figure this evenin-" Georgi stopped talking when he noticed a colleague wave him over to their table enthusiastically. Viktor frowned slightly and Georgi excused himself before grinning and pointing out something towards the west side of the ballroom and slipping off.

Viktor turned and spotted him across the dance floor then swore time _froze_.

It was hardly late into the night, yet most of the guests are already thoroughly sloshed, having enthusiastically imbibed enough alcohol to tank a small elephant. They swirled about the room, swaths of gaudy color against the white walls and black parquet flooring, reflected back to themselves in hectic splendor from the polished silver ceiling. Golden streamers spiraling out from the sparkling chandelier cast shards of yellow glow onto faces and gowns, into glasses, jewels, and wine, obscuring identity, hiding intent. A parody of a music box.

_No way that's Yuuri._

Viktor nearly dropped his flute of champagne when he noticed his form flashing in and out of sight within the crowd. Yuuri was an anomaly, standing perfectly still in the middle of anarchy, unchanging as hundreds of people boil and shift around him like an island in a roiling, greedy ocean. Like the eye of the storm.

How in the fucking hell had he not seen him? Viktor blamed the mass crowd and hazy music because now when he stares at him, he's beginning to notice a couple things. A lot of things. People wore multicolored outfits, some adorning masks as if this was a masquerade. The music even changed into something exotic, as if accompanying Yuuri's unique look.

And _damn_ , what a look it was.

His dark hair was slicked back with several tendrils complimenting perfectly to his face, a far cry from his earlier appearance in the rain. Viktor's gaze travelled from the elegant features of his beautifully sculpted face, down his neck to dainty collar bones, beautiful shoulders... His figure was svelte, but he bore the subtle lines of whipcord muscle in his arms and those legs belie a hidden physical prowess.

His outfit was extraordinary, yet it looked so natural on him. Matte red satin hugged every generous curve, the hem falling to his hips before flaring out in a slight, stylish one sided skirt that faded to black and crimson underneath the folds. Intricate black lines traced his figure, with small crystal pieces embedded on his right breast. He wore no gold, offering only his astounding natural beauty to any onlooker. Without that distraction of glitz or shine, the ensemble's bold statement read loud and clear: Yuuri didn't need it. He was, quite simply, the most _stunning_ person Viktor had ever seen.

And that was saying _a lot._

Viktor's eyes roamed over Yuuri's hips, leading to his legs and seeing the tight fabric clinging to his every curve that lead to a pair of black stiletto heels...

Suddenly, Viktor was imagining Yuuri, how he would feel in his hands…his hips grinding against his own… those perfect legs wrapping themselves around him in the dark…

Viktor could feel his body flush. Seriously? He was better than this. He was a secret agent for crying out loud! He was acting like some horny teenage virgin and that didn't sit well. Yuuri was just a hot fucking piece of ass. That's all it would ever be. Plus, he had a mission to complete and Yuuri wasn't interested.

But... _damn_ , if the flute of champagne in his hand wasn't the first alcoholic drink he had taken all night, he'd be certain he was drunk. Maybe he was.

Musing, Viktor returned his gaze to Yuuri's face, and nearly choked in shock.

He was watching him sideways, through eyes heavy-lidded and impossibly brown. An attractive smirk hovered around Yuuri's perfect red mouth. Viktor tried not to hyperventilate. What all did he see, how much was he able to glean from his expression? Obviously enough to read his last few thoughts.

Yuuri turned to him fully, raising an eyebrow before someone in a hamster hat grabbed him. Viktor moved to take a step.

Suddenly, four pairs of hands grabbed Viktor's arm and wrenched him backward. It took a split second and all of his suddenly chaotic control to realize that the fingers holding him were feminine, well-manicured, and statistically unlikely to be concealing deadly weapons. Probably not the talons of Hell dragging him to his doom, all things considered. Therefore, it stands to reason that he should refrain from flipping his assailants over his head and into the wall.

Curse that training. Viktor really needed to settle his frazzled mind before he accidentally blew his cover. He forced his breath steady, his expression clean, slowly relaxing out of a vicious, nearly imperceptible attack stance and turned around.

His captors, harmless young heiresses all, snickered to each other, completely unaware of their very real brush with disaster. No, they just knew him as Alexei. The charming advisor for Georgi's art project. They wouldn't be laughing though if they had seen that flat, violent instinct flash across Viktor's face.

Had Yuuri seen?

Viktor looked over his shoulder, searching for him, but found no one.

Yuuri vanished.

**~**

"Just let him go." Phichit groaned. He stood beside Otabek near the buffet, waiting for Yuuri to scout through the room. The entire ride here and even now, Otabek continued to complain about some blonde he might bump into due to his relations with a certain silver haired man. "Even if you see the guy, it's not like he's gonna talk to you. He probably thinks you're just some asshole."

Otabek rolled his eyes, "Shut up."

"I didn't mean it in a bad way! Yuuri and I love you, even if you're an asshole! A lovely lovable asshole."

"You're the worst you know that? Aren't friends supposed to help you with situations like this?"

Phichit laughed. "First off, rude. Secondly, it's just some random guy you met. Not like you-" he paused, eyes narrowed over one another, glaring at Otabek. "You sly dog."

"What?"

"What do you mean ' _what_ '?" Phichit laughed and grabbed a flute of strawberry champagne from the table behind him. "You have a crush on him!"

Otabek gaped at him, mortified."No I don't! Geez, what are you, in fourth grade?"

"Hey, I'm just saying." Phichit shrugged and took a sip. "Maybe _you_ need to be the one that shuts up since you can't stop talking about him."

"Y'know what, I'm just gonna go feed your hamsters cake and leave you behind when I come back to pick Yuuri up."

Phichit scoffed, "No you won't! And don't you dare feed my babies cake, lover boy, you'll ruin their tummies!"

Otabek took a few steps backwards, glaring at Phichit the entire time while he stuck his tongue out, "Watch me!"

Phichit was about to yell something back when someone collided into Otabek's right shoulder with miraculous speed and made the two of them stumble slightly, finding the ground wobbly from the crash.

Otabek and the man both looked up and hissed.

" _You_." They spoke in unison, Phichit's eyes widening over their presence in the back.

Oh my god.

Yuri stepped forward, shoving at Otabek's shoulder. "What the hell, asshole?! Why don't you watch where you're going!"

Otabek growled, "Why don't you run in some place that isn't a ballroom!"

"Woah, woah, woah. Relax, you two." Phichit interrupted, hoping to diminish any argument that could arise between the two strong-willed men. Wow, just imagine a brawl break out in the middle of the gala? Well I mean, something else would happen that's crazier, but...Clearing his throat and smiling, Phichit gave Otabek a nod. "This here is my friend, Otabek. He and I were just teasing about something when he backed into you. I'm sure he's very sorry about it, right?"

"Oh I'm sorry about something."

" _Funny_." Yuri said in a gaveling tone of sorts. His arms had crossed over his chest, thoughts swaying towards irritation at the sight of Phichit grinning, almost uncaring of the tense atmosphere. Which, by the goofy looks of this kid and the immature vibe Yuri received from him it made him realize that it wasn't such a far fetched idea when the guy was parading around in a hamster hat.

Upon noticing the awkward tension coming from lack of response in either party, Phichit cleared his throat, returning to the subject at hand. "Well uh- what's your name?"

"Yuri... _o_. It's Yurio."

"Well, Yurio, we're sorry for causing you any trouble. Please excuse my dear ungraceful friend."

"Ungraceful? This is coming from the guy who can't even walk straight while carrying a puppy." Otabek responded rather dryly.

"Vicchan is getting heavy! I told Yuuri he's gonna make his dog fat if he keeps spoiling him with treats!"

Yuri frowned, "Yuuri?"

"We have a roommate named Yuuri." Otabek paused, finally acknowledging Yuri in a somewhat friendly manner. Extending a hand out toward him, he huffed. "Sorry for backing into you and calling you short that one time."

Yuri seemed to be surprised by the sudden apology, but slowly took Otabek's hand and shook it. "I guess it's whatever. Sorry for running into you." He offered a small quirk of his lip and noticed the leopard print on the tie and hummed, "I like the tie you have on."

Otabek glanced down and gave a small grin, looking up at Yuri slightly. "Thank you. I like the bow tie you have on."

Yuri smiled fully this time and somewhere, Phichit took a picture and scurried off to grab Yuuri.

**~**

 The moon was hanging low in the sky, drunken revelers just beginning to trickle out of the mansion's enormous double doors and into the night, when Viktor saw Yuuri again. It had been hours, and not once in all this time had he seen him, though, for security purposes, he had most certainly been looking. That's why it was a shock when Yuuri suddenly appeared out of nowhere, leaving a dance with some old gentlemen with a grin.

"Ah, Yuuri."

"Alexei, nice to see you here." Yuuri remarked sarcastically from behind him. "I believe I noticed you taking interest in something particular earlier." Viktor flushed, whirling around on him wondering for a split second how he managed to get the drop on him - in heels - before adjusting his expression to that of Vapid Playboy.

"Of course I was." Viktor responded, trying to keep the interest out of his voice. "I was simply admiring an art piece at work."

"The art, hm?" Yuuri returned, smiling slightly. His voice was lower than he would have expected, a rich alto purr that seemed to flow from his lips, so unlike the sweet and nervous tone Yuuri spoke with when they met the first time. "I hope you know not to touch the art then."

Viktor winced.

"Well..." Yes. Yuuri was quick, but he could be quicker. "It's not often that one meets a piece as lovely as this one," he purred, feeling the words ring truer than expected. "Plus, someone needs to pin the art to the wall, yes?"

"That depends," Yuuri hummed, his smile now a downright grin. "How long were you intending to look? Because it's all well and good to enjoy the view. But personally, I've always preferred a man of... action."

Viktor felt his heart rate quicken fractionally, his muscles flexed.

How was Yuuri doing this?

"I think I can manage that," Viktor spoke, his voice rougher, deepening of its own accord. Yuuri leaned in close, his lips nearly brushing his own.

"Prove it." Yuuri whispered. Not a request. A challenge.

Viktor does love to play these games.

He wrapped his hands around Yuuri's waist, bringing him closer. A sharp [song](https://youtu.be/xZzEQsEXLb8) began to ring out, a tango like beat. Yuuri winded his slender arms around his neck and Viktor pulled him into the fray of lingering dancers. As they moved to the music, Yuuri's hips swaying hypnotically against his own, Viktor hummed. "I need to ask...why such a suave personality tonight?"

"You could say I'm a bit bold at the moment. I'm not saying your first attempt to sway me worked, but this time..." Yuuri hummed against his throat, making Viktor shiver. "Let's just say I love to see a playboy squirm under a tease." His lips brushed his jugular and Viktor swallowed, fighting the sudden urge to bury his face in his neck.

They moved in sync. The music picked up and Viktor spun Yuuri around before dipping the younger man and clutching his upper thigh as he smirked. Pulling back up, Yuuri spun around and swayed against Viktor, back to chest while one of the Russian's hand curled around Yuuri's waist before the latter spun out with a seductive sway of his skirt flashing and a teasing bite to the lips.

"Don't take your eyes off me." Yuuri ordered, reclaiming Viktor's attention instantly. "I'm not very good at dancing. I think I'll need your help."

Yuuri's lying. Viktor can tell by the movement of his hips alone that he knows perfectly well what he's doing. Still, Yuuri needed to play his part in the plan. Even if it's becoming increasingly fun to flirt with Alexei...

"I think you're holding back." Viktor suddenly whispered into his ear.

Yuuri's eyes darkened, some new emotion evident in his face, although he's visibly attempting to hide it.

"I might be." He returned, the sound going through Viktor like lightning.

For some agonizing reason, Viktor knows Yuuri doesn't like him. As much as they flirt, it's clear Yuuri's enjoying his silent suffering– but this is normal. Viktor's met a tease before, but Yuuri's _different_. For one thing, he's surprisingly analytical. Open curiosity is written on his features, as though he sees right through Viktor's carefully-constructed ruse. Plus, there's some churning at the bottom of his gut, a bell ringing that danger lurked beneath that pretty face of his. Yuuri was...a mystery.

Unknowing to him, the feeling's mutual.

Viktor twirled him slowly, contemplating the situation.

He's losing. Viktor should stop, just pull away and stop this game they constructed. There's that strange sensation of déjà vu again when Viktor looks to Yuuri and sees those swaying hips. He's on a fucking mission as well. He really needs to go now before he misses Nikolay...But Yuuri's brown eyes are watching him, staring boldly into his own without a trace of modesty or fear. As though he had every right to stand in his arms and size him up as though he were any ordinary man. It is… rather refreshing, actually. Oddly attractive.

He really should pull away.

He should, but he doesn't. Instead, he leaned in, his lips close to Yuuri's ear. His fingers drift along Yuuri's spine, lower… lower. The minutes pass. They circle the dance floor with graceful steps, somehow finding a tango within the blaring beat of the music throbbing against them. In the hot center of the crowd, where the light is dim, it is as though the very air is pushing them together.

The clock chimes midnight, and a man approaches, shattering the moment, and they fly apart. Viktor stared in silent horror when he noticed the man who stole his dancing partner was none other than Nikolay.

That's when it hit. This was a dangerous game they were playing and there were more players involved. Viktor scanned the room to look for his Yuri when he turned back and gaped at the disappearance of his midnight beauty.

Once again, Yuuri had vanished.

He looked around the room again, this time more desperately, but was only rewarded with the sight of Yuri joining him with a frazzled appearance.

"What happened to you? You look like you're about to cry."

Viktor seemed to be groping for a word. "S-Semenov. Did you see him?"

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "Yeah...I saw him earlier. Georgi and him snuck by, but I managed to get a microchip slipped into Georgi's pocket so we could check the conversations feedback in our hotel room."

"That's not why I'm asking."

"Then why are you-"

The lights in the building flashed with such a flourish, guests began to scream. It was brief, about 30 seconds, but cries rang out at a figure dashing around the room. Someone yelled and then a loud bang clattered, the lights traveling, a security guard flipped over on the smashed buffet table and a man standing beside it, his hips cocked and a smirk fitting his face.

_Eros._

The moment Viktor's eyes met his masked one, the two of them locked in a somewhat staring contest. Now neither of the two could tell what the other was thinking, but they shared reasonable thoughts of not trusting one another from the start.

Viktor's face gave no sign of being aware of his missing wallet, which shouldn’t unsettle Yuuri, but it did for some reason. He forced himself to match Viktor's cool, but he felt as if every move provoked suspicion.

“Eros."

“Alexei." Yuuri closed the distance between the two of them, his hand grazed his shoulder down to his stomach “I know we just met again, but I'm afraid I have to go now.”

Eros already had his back towards Viktor when he felt himself forcefully whipped back to face him. Yuuri looked down at his elbow to see his fingers gripping him. His eyes darted to his and lingered longer than it should've. Both tried to read each other, but concluded nothing. With that, Eros smirked and dashed to the window, leaping out with a flourish.

Yuri angrily swore up and down at the fact he was too far away to try anything because "rich morons" wouldn't get out the way despite his screaming. After a stunned silent that lasted 30 more seconds, yelling emitted around the room.

"My Rolex is gone!"

"My keys!"

"My money!"

Throughout all the mayhem, Viktor could only think three things.

1\. Where had Yuuri gone?  
2.Eros had slipped his wallet back into his pocket.  
3\. He swore the thief had a smudge of red lipstick on.

  

* * *

_Hola! If you wanna know what Yuuri's tango outfit looked like and see some of my lame doodles or go to my tumblr, the links down below!_

[ **MY TUMBLR/art** ](https://victuuriscreechhh.tumblr.com/post/158983630377/i-did-not-make-this-at-3-am-but-its-still-trash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eros: *pokes me with a stick* Gayson you gotta wake up. 
> 
> Me: huh? Wha-
> 
> Phichit: WAKE ME UP! WAKE ME UP INSIDE!
> 
> Me: *winces* STOP! Ok, fine! What do y'all want? 
> 
> Eros: where have you been? 
> 
> Me: suffering with life like always. Ya girl had a busy week. *yawns* and it's totally not because I binge watched netflix 
> 
> Eros: oh. Well you did it. *pats my back* 
> 
> Me: thank you. *turns to Viktor who's tied up in a chair and squints* What the- why is Viktor-?
> 
> Eros: because I tied him up. Viktor and Yuuri aren't gonna have fluff moments or have hot sex for a long time. We're just gonna continue to grow with sexual tension and hate eachother if your readers don't comment 
> 
> Me: woah, that's brutal. 
> 
> Eros: yep. 
> 
> Me: sooooo... You heard the man! Please comment or Viktor's gonna get blue balls. 
> 
> HAHA! I stayed up two nights to write this and many more hours! Conflicted Opportunity got FUCKED UP SO I HAVE TO RE EDIT THE SHIT but it'll be out SOON OK?! 
> 
> Anyways! Thank you guys for reading! Next chapter: What did Otabek and Yurio do, Eros chapter WOOT! AND ACTION! Also I HIGHLY reccomend you listen to the song I linked in for the tango dance scene! It's so good and took me a good hour to find


	6. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more that meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls out from the grave* I LIVEEEEEE 
> 
> *coughs and eats cereal* I'm sorry about the delay. I sorta binged watched a ton of Rick & Morty and my life was consumed by BTS. 
> 
> ALSO WE'RE GETTING A YURI ON ICE MOVIE LIKE HELLS YES I CRIED. OMFG OVERCOME CHIHOKO THOOOOO 
> 
> Okay! Here ya go- just know things are about to get wild.
> 
> Edited by WarriorNun

_He is an intriguing blend of simplicity and complexity_

_a recipe to be loved,_

_but never revealed_

_-Dean Jackson_

* * *

 The dull thud and thwack of fists hitting the sandbag echoed through the gym. Tape tore off Viktor's hands in pieces as he landed blow after blow, his mind blank as his body operated on muscle memory alone. After spending training and missions with all his senses on high alert and every synapse in his brain firing at full capacity, it felt good to turn it all off and just let his body work.

Most of the occupants in the gym had left earlier into the night. That was good. Viktor liked privacy, but the quiet of it all unnerved him. It set his teeth on edge and wound his muscles into tight, taut strings sensitive as a mousetrap. He waited for the moment it would all fall apart, but nothing had so far. Nothing for two days actually and it terrified him because Viktor never realized how loud the silence could become until now.

Turns out, silence was a deafening little devil that taunted you to the core.

He should be used to this though. Silence was a strong presence in Viktor's life.

"Oi Viktor! Are you seriously still at it, asshole?!" Yuri yelled while entering the gym, his voice snapping Viktor back to reality. Back from the blankness of the workout, his raw knuckles started screaming.

"Sorry..." he said, flexing his hands. Nothing broken, just bruised. He'd gotten off easy today. "I just got distracted."

"Whatever. It's nearly morning and we have shit to do today."

"Morning?"

Yuri scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Yes and your damn phone was getting calls all night from your stupid boss."

Blood began to clot Viktor's hand as he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while the two walked towards the room. Unsurprisingly, Yuri was right. One glance around the gym showed he was alone and must have been for a long time depending how fucked up his hand appeared. He must have gotten pretty frustrated. Again, another unsurprising thing due to the recent circumstances that had occurred.

"Look..." Viktor blinked at Yuri, somewhat shocked at the shy tone the usual brash man used. "I know you really aren't keen on getting rejected, nonetheless blue balled, but you need to focus. That other Yuuri isn't helping either. Our goal is to catch Eros and ask about the iPad. Semenov should be our primary target, not your love life."

They were in the hallway now and Viktor was fiddling with the room key. "I know perfectly well what I'm doing Yuri." He paused and unlocked the door, slipping inside with his partner close behind. "I just- It's weird. Every time I see Eros or Yuuri I get this strange sense of déjà vu, especially after the gala."

"Yeah, well the gala was two days ago and you've been moping ever since. You haven't even shown up to your stupid "job" because your fuckin' artist has been avoiding you like the plague."

 _Ouch_. That actually hurt and Viktor was certain Yuri could see him wince.

He sighed. "I don't know what happened between you two, but you let it distract you. Semenov was right _there_ Viktor. Hell, even Eros was perusable if we tried."

"Yes, but that's your problem, Yurio." Viktor grinned like a mad man when Yuri practically hissed at the name. It was almost like putting a cat in cold water or putting some ice near a flame. Nonetheless, Viktor continued as Yuri gathered the laundry in the corner. "Pursuing Eros would not have only blown our cover to Georgi, but Nikolay. Chris and I talked yesterday about your name fluke and we really need for you to expand your horizons. More acting work, less combat. Also, do you ever go out? Like, do you have a friend who can handle you when you're on your period?"

"Fuck you! I'm not some chick, you old shit!"

Viktor held a hand to his chest, sighing dramatically. "You're right, "Goldilocks". But ah, what a pretty girl you would be~"

"I'd be a prettier girl than you, that's for damn sure." There was a bit of shuffling before Yuri extracted the two bow ties from the infamous night and walked towards the mahogany desk that held the agency's laptop. Quickly, he grabbed a wire and plugged the films in, typing a few kew words and facing away from Viktor's curious gaze.

"You know Yuuri was dressed really nice at the gala." Oh god not this again. Yuri rolled his eyes. "He looked so beautiful with that outfit and his eyes were almost glowing and the _lips!_ Ugh, Yuri I think I'm in love."

"Just shut up already. First, it was Eros, then it was Yuuri. Are you purposely trying to find uninterested guys?" Yuri was at Viktor's side with gauze and antiseptic before he could blink. Sometimes Viktor swore that man was faster than he was.

"It's not purposeful. Maybe I just enjoy a challenge."

"Well you're stupid and so is that." Yuri returned back to the computer and a second later, Chris appeared on the screen looking absolutely giddy.

_'Agent 24 and 47! How are you both this morning?'_

"Forever will my mornings stay awful if I have to deal with this pinning idiot." Yuri gestured to Viktor who currently pouted at him while nursing his hand.

Chris snorted, _'Vitya pinning? Impossible.'_

"Well..."

 _'Oh my god, Viktor are you serious?!'_ On the other side of the screen, Chris glanced around frantically and leaned into the camera as if the closer proximity would help at keeping quiet. _'Is it Eros again?'_

"No."

"Yes."

Both Russians glared and spoke simultaneously. Yuri frowned, "Viktor's dumbass has a kink for getting rejected I think. The artist at his base told him off then Eros keeps blue balling him."

 _'Tsk tsk, Viktor. I thought you were better then that._ ' Chris gave a laugh, his eyes alighting in excitement when a notification popped up on the screen. _'Aha! Speaking of Eros...'_

Chris hit a few keys and a grainy black and white still of a brunette man wearing dark rimmed glasses filled the screen.

Yuri sucked in a breath as Viktor froze. "Holy shit..."

The agency's computer ran facial recognition software across a hacked network of strategically-placed security cameras spread throughout the world. The software compares faces caught on tape with any captured images in the files marked "active", "missing", or "whereabouts unknown". If a possible identification is made (a 96% probability of a match is required to trigger the system), the image is flagged and a notification is sent to the user. This image, taken at Saint Petersburg International Airport, was showing a 99% probability of belonging to Eros.

_'Your cameras on the bow ties I provided gave a clear shot of Eros in action. We ran a scan and this is the closest civilian that matched the description. The scenario works well too, seeing as how the cameras were hacked and the iPad went missing. Whoever this is, it's the closest thing we have to gathering intel on Eros's whereabouts.'_

"Is that your stupid artist? Wait, that's Beka's friend!"

Chris raised an eyebrow. _'Who's Beka?'_

"None of your damn business. The point is, that's Viktor's stupid little crush."

_'Is this true, Vitya?'_

Shaking his head, Viktor forced himself to focus on the task at hand. There was no proof that Yuuri was Eros and he needed to avoid jumping to conclusions. He needed to focus on the evidence. Evidence was solid, concrete, reliable. Evidence does not lie. It was not subject to whims and emotions - it merely is or isn't. If justice is his overarching goal, evidence is the trail that leads him there.

Speaking clearly, Viktor replied, "It's a possibility, but there's nothing solid. We don't have enough proof on Yuuri to claim anything yet, but we at least have a lead."

 _'Wonderful! Blue, Nico, Mishi, and I will skim over the codings used to hack the security footage, so hopefully we'll have a clearer view next time.'_ Chris grinned, rolling back in his chair, revealing several woman in the back that gave a nod and assuring smile. One in particular, a short girl beside the sketch artist, hummed approvingly at the image.

_'I know he's a bad guy, but has bad ever looked that good?'_

_'Blue!'_ The one dubbed in the back-supposedly named Mishi hissed. _'We're professionals! Act like it.'_

 _'I swear to god y'all are the biggest dorks I've ever met.'_ Nicole grounded, pointing a pencil at them. Chris included within the mix all gave a gasp.

Chris scoffed. _'Well excuse me Nicole for admiring a beautiful creation. You of all people should know how important it is to appreciate the fine arts.'_

Somewhere in the back, Chris's boyfriend walked by carrying some strange device and paused behind the camera. _'Excuse me?'_

It took three seconds flat for a flustered Chris to bid good luck at the secret agents and yell at the giggling girl intelligence trio while signing off with a laughing boyfriend in the back.

**~**

Georgi was an idiot.

Technically speaking, Georgi wasn't really that stupid. In fact, the entrepreneur was quite intelligent. Maybe it was his actions that were so idiotic.

Yes, that's it.

Y'see, Georgi hoped to redeem his disastrously crashed gala by holding a bidding war within a museum. It wasn't anything spectacular, but basically a dumb event for a few rich snobs to flash and buy their fancy new toys-consisting of: cars, family heirlooms, and precious artifacts. Georgi even trained his newest surplus of security guards to recognize the rough description of Eros if another incident was to occur, but despite the entirety of Georgi's "Take 2", Viktor saw it completely absurd. If anything, he considered it to be a "who could be the biggest showoff" deal.

So once again, Viktor sat in the passenger seat of the car, Yuri driving in that always wonderful Saint Petersburg bumper to bumper traffic. The car came to a pause before a small café that Viktor had grabbed coffee from before meeting Yuuri that night, his mind wandered to him. Where was Yuuri anyways? Had Viktor done something wrong? Was it because Yuuri was actually Eros?

No, not Yuuri. Not that sweet, beautiful, seductive-

Viktor frowned, then passed one last glance to the cafe, his mind jolting to alert. There he was... he was certain of it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yuri said in confusion as Viktor forced his seatbelt off and ran into the traffic, crossing the street.

Ignoring Yuri was far easier than it ever had been since his mind was focused on one thing and one thing only. He stumbled passed the halted cars around him, his gaze never leaving Yuuri as he walked into the café. He was certain it was him, this time it really would be. The radiance of those bewitching eyes far too familiar to him to not be recognized. It may have been a few days since he had last seen him, but the memory of Yuuri's influence the few nights before had remained perfectly intact within the confines of Viktor's mind.

"Yuuri!" He called, pushing through the cafe door breathlessly. The anxiety that rushed his veins as the brunette turned, became far too much for him to handle.

There they were... those chocolate hued eyes that had vexed him so, that hesitant smile which had haunted his dreams, it was all here.

Yuuri tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowed in disbelief. "Alexei?"

The smile faltered slightly, but still crossed his face-matching Yuuri's in the amount of enthusiasm they shared at each others presence. "Yeah." He laughed as Yuuri stepped to him, awkwardly fidgeting underneath Viktor's scrutiny.

"Sorry about missing work." Yuuri sighed, a hand lifted to his forehead in thought now. "Things have gotten busy for me and..."Yuuri paused taking in Viktor's disheveled appearance. Yuuri's thoughts cursed to himself at how attractive he found him. He was in a black suit, silver fringe adorned in the same fashion as when they had danced... Those dashing blue eyes dominating his sense of control over himself. "I ..." Yuuri laughed, shaking his head nervously now. "I paint privately. I don't really like to do it in front of others.."

Viktor laughed to himself. Who would ever think this adorable flustered man to be capable of such atrocious acts that Eros committed on the daily? Of course, sugar and everything nice came with a bit of spice and Viktor was well aware how Yuuri's personality could change within an instance.

Although...

"Are you... do you have somewhere to be?" Yuuri turned to his right grabbing his coffee from the table and sipping it. "Georgi's place maybe?" Viktor looked down at himself, oh, that's right... work. "I don't want to keep you."

As Yuuri tried to step passed him, Viktor repositioned himself in front of him, a hand on his arm. "Technically, yes, I have somewhere to be but... you denied me last time..." he paused as Yuuri's eyes narrowed in confusion. "... I'm not leaving until you give me your number."

Yuuri rolled his eyes in a playful demeanor, taking Viktor's phone from his possession and programming his number into it. "To be accurate, no, I didn't 'deny' you, I'm just not a sucker for your stupid pickup lines." He laughed returning him his phone, admiring the smile that overcame him as he stared down at his name in his contacts. "Besides, you didn't exactly ask. You just stood there... looking dumbfounded."

Ah, there's that spice.

"Okie dokie."

Following Yuuri as he exited the cafe and continued down the sidewalk, he said, "So... how's your little friend?"

"Yurio?"

"Oh, right, him." Yuuri laughed.

It brought Viktor a small amount of comfort that he had already tried to take an interest in their relationship status. "Uh... well he's fine."

Viktor perked up as Yuuri halted by the curb. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere else."

"I'll take you."

"No you're going to be late, just..." Yuuri stepped closer to the curb waving down a taxi.

Placing a hand against the center of Yuuri's back, Viktor lead him to the taxi, holding the door open for him then looked to the driver. "Keep him safe." Pausing with a deep inhale, blue eyes found brown once more. "Have dinner with me."

"Is that a request or demand?" Yuuri laughed.

"Which ever makes you agree."

Yuuri smiled. "No... I can't." That pain in Viktor's chest suddenly returned with severe sharpness. "I'm trying to situate things and...plan for the Take 2 thing Georgi has up." He turned to the driver. "Can you take me t-"

"Hold on." Viktor shouted to the driver, bringing him to a halt once more. He looked back to Yuuri, eyes narrowing over him. The amount of frustration he felt at Yuuri's hesitancy with him was slowly destroying him. "Have one drink with me."

"No."

He lowered his head to rest on the door with a sigh. "Why give me your number if you have no intentions of agreeing to see me?"

Yuuri hummed for a moment then cleared his throat to return his disappointed attention to Viktor's, he said, "Fine..."

Viktor's excitement suddenly returned. "Dinner?"

"No."

"Then what?"

Looking at the time, Yuuri became anxious. "Just... text me, I really have to go. I'll see you tonight for part 2, right?"

Viktor grinned like a child who was told they won an entire candy store. "Absolutely."

**~**

Exclusive events always brought out the who's who of Saint Petersburg's high society in droves, and tonight was no exception. They filtered about the room like bejeweled hummingbirds, thin flutes of expensive champagne clutched in their manicured hands. As always, many of the women in attendance had pulled out all the stops in the accessories department. Too bad Eros wasn't in the market for a piece of audaciously expensive jewelry. Not tonight, anyway. 

Tonight Yuuri had his eye on a bigger score.

The museum was previewing their new gem and mineral exhibit featuring some of the most valuable stones in the world. Sapphires, emeralds, and diamonds were displayed about the room, each gem high on clarity and perfectly cut and set. Each would fetch a fortune on the black market. But Yuuri had his sights set on something more exquisite than a simple emerald or diamond. He was after something he'd only read about, something some in his profession believed to be the sparkly equivalent of the Loch Ness monster. Directly in the middle of the room, surrounded by overly-perfumed people gesticulating excitedly, sat the Queen's Ruby.

The _sole_ purpose as to why he was a thief.

There's a long story about it. How that cursed rock led to this, the vein of his existence, the reason why he did the things he did. It could be summed up in a gist, but the main point he wanted the rock was not only for the cash, but to keep that precious item from the likes of a certain man's greedy hands.

Roughly the size of a man's fist and deeper red than arterial blood, the Queen's Ruby was valued at close to $20 million. It was part of an anonymous private collection and hadn't been displayed publicly in over fifty years. Even from this distance, it was everything Yuuri imagined and more. If his operation went well, the ruby would be out of the country by morning.

Blending into the outskirts of the crowd, Yuuri pulled out his phone and somewhat pretended to text while taking discreet pictures of the cameras lining the ceiling and the positioning of each of the jewelry cases. 

Phichit _didn't_ even know about this heist. It was so sudden, but needed to be done. It needed to stay away from _him._

Due to its rarity as an exhibit, the Queen's Ruby was subject to intense international and domestic press coverage, making it a target for every thief and hustler for a hundred miles. In turn, the security in the wing would be increased by at least thirty percent. Of the seven guards in the room, Yuuri pegged three as temporary hires - the temps always gave themselves away with their nervous glances and uneasy fidgeting. He'd wager on another two temps in the security control room in addition to the regular staff.

Yuuri mentally catalogued the room as he took pictures - there were six visible cameras. Judging by the layout of the space, these cameras weren't large or powerful enough to capture the whole room without significant blind spots, meaning there had to be at least four cameras he couldn't see. No problem, he could cover that. The room also contained a focused light motion sensor system built into the walls. When enabled, this system created a complicated web of infrared beams crisscrossing the room. The alarm would be triggered if anything blocked a beam from meeting its designated light receptor. It would take precision, patience, and damn good gymnastics to clear the web without breaking any of the beams. His fingers itched. This would be a challenge.

_Eros loved a good challenge._

"No interest in the exhibit?" The voice came from his right. It was easy, playful. Yuuri was somewhat surprised by the attention, considering he'd opted for a regular dark suit and crisp tie. But tonight was not about catching the eye of another mark.

Turning to the owner of the voice, his excuses died on his lips. Yuuri was face to face with none other than a gorgeous faced Alexei. Broad shoulders and narrow hips draped in a smartly tailored dark grey suit, a blue-grey silk tie chosen to highlight his electric blue eyes, a pair of silver Tiffany cufflinks at his wrists. Expensive without being flashy, elegance without pretense. Old money to his very core. It was a look Yuuri liked.

"On the contrary. I have quite an eye for beautiful things." Their eyes met as he rechecked his phone. With the pictures of the room, it would play on the computer, which would automatically overlay them onto a blueprint of the building using a program Phichit wrote. Within an hour, Yuuri would have an interactive map of the room, including ductwork and security systems.

"We have that in common," he drawled. There was nothing subtle in the way his eyes roamed Yuuri's curves. Honestly, Yuuri hadn't planned on running into Alexei despite the earlier claim, but there was something about this man that screamed challenging.

And Eros did love his challenges.

Unbeknownst to Yuuri, Viktor shared a similar thought. "Join me for a drink?"

**~**

Drinks in hand, they made their way to an empty exhibit room containing several uncut gems from around the world. Yuuri took pleasure in knowing he could take every stone in this room tonight if he wanted. It would be easy. But he'd never done things easy.

"I'd ask if you come to these things before, but I had the pleasure from last time to see..."Viktor spoke, his right hand settling at the small of Yuuri's back as they walked slowly around the room.

"I'd ask if you know everyone in Saint Petersburg, but I'm pretty sure you'd answer me with some line about always remembering people like me," Yuuri quipped.

"What makes you think it would be a line?" he asked, smiling. It surprised Yuuri.

According to every gossip site Phichit read, a man like Alexei was a womanizer with more looks than brains who loved three things: Parties, booze, and women. He'd be immature, self-absorbed, and a borderline alcoholic at the verge of going to jail.

Surprisingly, he didn't act like that at all. Quite the opposite this entire evening.

"What happened there?" Yuuri asked, nodding toward a bandage across the knuckles of Viktor's left hand.

"I - have you ever gone biking before?" he asked. Yuuri tried not to notice how blue his eyes were, how high his cheekbones. He was handsome in that classic way - square, rugged, masculine; all chin and cheekbone, closely shaved skin and tantalizingly plump lips. The light scent of his expensive cologne teasingly brushed his nose. He smelled male, virile, sexy.

"I thought they made you wear gloves."

"I'm not one to follow the rules. Much to my own detriment."

In a dark corner, they stopped in front of a large geode teeming with amethyst. A single spotlight illuminated the rock, allowing the untamed gems to shimmer like the city at night. Setting his drink down, Yuuri grabbed his hand and ran his thumb lightly over the bandages.

"You're a rebel," Yuuri spoke, voice low, playful, reverberating with sex.

"Am I?" Viktor asked, his voice dropping from the cheerful, smooth tones he'd been using into something rougher. He was in Yuuri's personal space, backing him against the wall. His full lips closed over brilliantly white, perfectly straight teeth. It was usually part of the con. Tonight the lust on Viktor's lips tasted real."And you?"

"Now, I'm a _good_ boy," Yuuri said, implying everything _but_. His back hit the wall and his hands flew to Viktor's chest. He hummed and ran his hands across him and down his arms. "Maybe you can show me just how good _bad_ can be."

Their lips met. He tasted clean, with no trace of alcohol on his tongue. Normally a kiss from a mark was something to be endured. Tonight it was something to be enjoyed, savored, and catalogued in Viktor's memory. The way Yuuri kissed made him almost willing to give him anything. Suddenly, Viktor wished things were different, wished they were normal people who met the way normal people meet - in a bar, at a coffee shop - somewhere where national security wasn't more important than his hands on his body.

Deja vu set Viktor off balance, but did wonders for Yuuri. The way he made his heart pound, made Yuuri's knees weak, the way Alexei gripped his shoulders as he pinned him against the wall with his hips...

"Leave with me," Viktor murmured as he pulled Yuuri flush against him. There was something different in his voice, something dark. Something eerily _familiar_.

"I-" Yuuri gasped as he gently nipped the flesh of his neck. Yuuri tried to tease him and push him away like he would with any other person. He couldn't. He didn't want to leave his arms. Viktor's fingers trailed lightly along his spine as Yuuri shuddered against him. He hadn't felt desire like this in a long time. Not since-

"Alexei? Are you in here?" Georgi's voice rang out from the doorway. They broke apart and their eyes locked. Viktor's eyes teemed with intelligence, with lust, even a little rage. This was not some average playboy. He was someone else, someone different. Someone familiar.

"Yeah, Georgi. I'm here," he called out as he broke eye contact. Yuuri turned to leave, but he caught his arm. "Where-?"

"Don't." Picking up his glass, Yuuri walked past Georgi with his head held high and hips agonizingly swaying. Once he was out of sight, Yuuri wiped his champagne glass clean of fingerprints, set it on a table, and walked into the night.

**~**

If there was one constant Viktor could rely on, it was that all plans involving a certain brunette would go awry. Upon seeing Yuuri use his phone at the museum, he decided to utilize experimental technology from Chris to clone his cellphone. The program worked up to 6 feet away; he could have stood a reasonable distance from Yuuri and let the tech do its work. Instead, he spoke to him. He flirted with him. He kissed him.

It'd gone too far; pushing Yuuri against the wall, his fingernails lightly dragging along his tie and down his arms. Yuuri made his blood burn with those soft, pliable lips; his mouth tasting of sweet strawberry champagne, his body warm against his.

Such a stupid thing for him to do, but god he honestly wouldn't regret it.

When they'd pulled apart, he watched confusion flicker across his features as Yuuri stared into his open face. Yuuri recognized him. He didn't know who he recognized, he couldn't place him, but he saw him for what he really was. That was dangerous. Irritated, Viktor ran faster towards the abandoned party zone. There was no doubt Eros would appear tonight.

Winding roads and thickets of old growth trees gave way to the amber street lights before the museum. He needed to focus. There was no question that Eros would attempt to take the Queen's Ruby tonight. Viktor needed to detain him and ask about the iPad. Nothing else mattered beside this mission.

**~**

With the grace of a ballet dancer, Eros carefully twisted his body around the motion sensor beams. Undetectable to the naked eye, the beams burned red through the enhanced lenses of the newly altered mask. Even with the slow, precise movements required to navigate the infrared beams, this was easier than expected. At this pace, he'd have the ruby and be back in his hotel in approximately 27 minutes. With a final twist of his hips, Yuuri reached the Queen's Ruby.

Like the other gems in the room, it was softly illuminated to enhance its beauty. Yuuri's brow furrowed. Something was off, it wasn't refracting the light properly. Suddenly, the motion sensor beams surrounding him shut off. Cold began to spread across his shoulders. This wasn't right.

"Stop right there." Yuuri's eyes bulged at the voice as gooseflesh broke out along the back of his neck. _Him._ Why the hell was he here?

"Well, well. You came to visit me playboy? I'm flattered," he purred as he turned to face him. "Have you missed me, handsome?"

"You tripped the silent alarm." Viktor boldly spoke, crossing his arms. "And I snuck in because of my boss needing me to retrieve something for him." he lied.

"Uh no, I don't trip silent alarms. Besides, that's impossible in this room." Viktor cocked his head to the side as he studied Eros and frowned.

"I overheard a call on the police scanner about a silent alarm at this address." That was a lie also, but the thought struck him. The cold that had settled in Yuuri's spine wrapped itself around his throat. This was all wrong and they both knew it.

"Wait..." Eros crouched down to examine the stone.

"Wha-"

"It's _fake_."

Viktor froze.

"See how the light isn't refracting properly on the left side? And the color is off?" Viktor examined the case as Eros talked. "These flaws wouldn't have been noticeable had this case been lighted properly."

"How do you mean?"

"The lights are only coming from the sides. In a typical gem case, the lights are positioned at the top, bottom, and the sides. It enhances the cut and clarity. And the sparkle, of course."

"Someone's already been here. The security sensors for the glass have been eaten through." Viktor pointed to a barely noticeable gap in the discreetly hidden wires.

Internally, Yuuri was screaming. He knew he should've told Phichit about the heist, but due to the circumstances on this case relating back to a certain dark memory...he knew the Thailand hackey would've pressed strongly _against_ his choices.

Yuuri was _alone_. Eros was trapped and confused and vulnerable.

The sound of glass shattering drew their attention. A small black ball fell from the broken skylight. A grenade.

"Down!" Viktor yelled as he grabbed Yuuri securely around the waist and jumped to the side. It only took a few seconds before the world went white.

**~**

Reality was fuzzy. Everything was blurred with soft-focus edges, like a photo filter or impressionist painting. Large gruff hands smelling of motor oil bruised the flesh on Yuuri's upper arms as they pulled him off the floor and forced him to kneel. An explosion, they'd been knocked back. They. Alexei. The museum. The ruby. Yuuri's thoughts cleared. Had he lost consciousness? For how long?

Five figures repelled through the broken skylight as the sound of police sirens howling through the streets grew closer. Out of the corner of his masked eye he saw Alexei had been captured, too. Two nervous men gripped him tightly, their eyes darting between him and a man clad in a maroon suit. He repelled gracefully down from the broken skylight, a condescending smirk adorned. Steely sapphire eyes that gave him a cold, unflappable air.

_Him._

"JJ." Eros growled.

He ignored him.

A man handed JJ the ruby. Smiling wickedly, he examined it slowly, turning it carefully in his hands. Eyes narrowing, his smile fell.

"Where is it?" he demanded, kneeing Viktor in the gut. "Or do you have it?" He whirled to face Eros.

"And here I thought we could be friends," Yuuri quipped sarcastically. JJ punched him in the stomach. "Its fake. Someone beat both of us to the ruby." Yuuri was hurt, but not too hurt to taunt the terrorist.

"Fool! You know nothing!" JJ snarled as he backhanded him across the face. He could hear the police sirens were close now.

"Kill them." JJ dropped the ruby and climbed back up the ladder dangling from the skylight.

The men moved toward them. Seeing his opportunity, Viktor freed himself and took out the two men holding him. Taking advantage of the surprising distraction, Eros slipped through his captor's grip and took him out with a well-placed leg sweep. Free and outnumbered, Viktor and Eros glanced at each other. Without speaking, but completely in agreement, they began to move. He went high when Yuuri went low, he went left when he went right. The men took punches and kicks, caught unprepared by their synchronicity. It surprised them, too - the sheer ease of their teamwork, the awareness of the other, the grace with which they fought together.

In no time the men lay scattered around the floor like discarded dolls. They stared at each other for a moment before Eros spun on his heel.

"Keep the decoy. I'm going after him."  
  
Viktor was slightly surprised by the determination in which Eros spoke. Apparently, there was more to the eye then a troubled thief. He paused, admiring those brown eyes concealed behind the dark mask.

Those bewitching god damn eyes.

"What are you?" Viktor asked. Eros glanced at him fully, busying himself at the same time by glancing at the retreating ladder. "Better yet, Who are you?"

In a split second, Yuuri leapt impressively high and latched onto the ladder, looking back down at Viktor as the helicopter slowly raised into the air. "If I wanted you to know who I was, I wouldn't wear the mask." Before Viktor could even respond, he continued, looking thoughtfully confused at him. "And maybe I should be the one asking who's who."

The helicopter took off just as Viktor was about to respond.

 _Silence_.

  

* * *

_Hello peeps! If you enjoy my trashy stories, then feel free to find me on my tumblr at the link below!_

**[MY TUMBLR](https://victuuriscreechhh.tumblr.com) **

_Shout out to nerdqueensblogbitch on tumblr for this BEAUTIFUL_  [Eros Fanart](https://nerdqueensblogbitches.tumblr.com/post/160229493680/an-eros-doodle-i-made-for-victuuriscreechhh-for) _CHECK HER OUT GUIS_

**Also because I'm unorganized garbage, here's a review to my new story coming out soon! :[New Story Details](https://victuuriscreechhh.tumblr.com/post/160315959427/victuuriscreechhh-notes-to-my-celebrity-reality) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever like, get so excited when you see a story updates? It's like _FUCK YES _But then you're left on a cliffhanger and you're now a screeching mess? Yes, that's me atm.__
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> _Anyways! As you can see, things are getting crazy. A lot of stuff happens now and the story is about to get darker. More grit and sexual if you catch my drift *wiggles eyebrows*_  
>     
> ALSO! Fanart! I've received a lot of beautiful fan art from a few people (I haven't posted them yet, cause I have to get permission) but like??? Why are some people afraid? You could literally draw a stick figure to my story and I'd cry and become ur friend. Like Jesus, fanart feeds me as much as cereal does QUIT DOUBTING YOUR SELVES ARTISTS I FUCKING _LOVE _YALL AND WANNA BE UR PAL__
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> __  
> __  
> _okay woof, that was aggressive._  
>     
> Point is, keeping being awesome. Also don't be shy to message me on tumblr! Like I'm not gonna bite you or anything? I'm just some 17 year old weeb that's trynna survive Highschool cause it's killing her.  
>    
> Okay, off topic. SO! I have a new story coming out and the details are above it on my tumblr if you wanna know more about it! It's called Falling For Fame! ^*^  
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> __  
> __  
> _Me: PHICHITTTTTTTT_  
>   
>   
>   
> 
> __  
> __  
> __  
> _Phichit: what?_  
>   
>   
>   
> 
> __  
> __  
> __  
> _Me: hey. How ya doin pal?_  
>     
> Phichit: shut yo bitch ass up. I know what your planning.  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> __  
> __  
> _Me: *gasps* Shhhhh_  
>   
>   
>   
> 
> __  
> __  
> __  
> _Hehe please comment and live yo lives! #treatyoself cause y'all are awesome and I love you all! Thank you for reading! ~Gayson_  
>   
>   
> 


	7. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead. Ive just been denied the power of wifi for a week so this is a lonnnnnng over due update :^| 
> 
> *dabs* I got next chapter written tho so things are gonna pick up a heckin after this.
> 
> Edited by WarriorNun

_"An eye for an eye will only leave the whole world blind" - Mahatma Ghanaian_

* * *

  
**Five Years Earlier...**

Yuuri moved as quietly as he could as he crept over the rotted wooden floor of the abandoned building. He knew he shouldn't have snuck away from his family like he did, _especially_ without his glasses on, but he was positive he heard some kind of racket coming from here and he wasn't about to miss out on something exciting. After all, he's 16 and curious about the world.

It was that need for adventure that overrode Yuuri's common sense and made him sneak into a building that would have been dangerous anyway considering how old and rundown it was. Still, he pressed on, his curiosity rewarded with the sounds of... _something_ ahead of him. Again, his common sense tried to tell him to turn and run while he still could, but again he ignored it. He had to know what was going on and, more importantly, if there was any way he could help. His heart started beating faster as he came to a corner, the sounds of strange, heavy breathing stopping him for a second. He took his own deep breath of courage before jumping around the corner in an effort to surprise whoever it was.

Unfortunately, the surprise was something akin to a Mexican stand off. Up ahead were a couple of guys and a man with a dark undercut and a cocky grin holding a pistol to another man's temple. Closer inspection provided the threatened man to be a powerful head in the Yakuza that terrorized most of the businesses in Downtown Hatsetsu.

Including Yuuri's family's onsen.

"You're pathetic."

The sudden intensity in the man's voice made Yuuri jump. He knows he should leave before he's seen, but for some reason, he just can't. 1. he's insanely curious and 2. the room is so silent that if he attempted to leave now, he's 90% sure he'd get caught.

The undercut man, the one who had called a fearsome leader in the Yakaza empire "pathetic" gave a scoff. "The way you're running this town is too sympathetic for the business, Joon. Boss told me himself that we need to make room for _new_ management."

Joon's eyes widened in sudden horror. " _No!_ JJ don't-"

The rest of his words were cut off by the bullet.

JJ promptly exited and Yuuri couldn't help the strangled scream that escaped after. Could you blame him though? He just saw a guy get _shot!_

That's when he noticed he had been seen.

Yuuri stood completely frozen in fear as the two men approached and suddenly found himself wishing he had listened to his common sense. It might not have been as exciting, but at least he'd live to see his 17th birthday. He watched with frightening clarity as one guy reared his gun out ready to shoot.

Yuuri closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

Thankfully for him, the attack was stopped by a loud whistle that suddenly echoed throughout the large, empty room. Yuuri's eyes snapped open to see the duo of criminals now had their back to him and were staring intently at someone else. Yuuri titled his head over to find a long silvered haired man in a stylish shirt and dark jeans with a black jacket standing in front of the door on the other side of the room. He seemed completely unfazed at the sight of the dead body on the ground and appeared to be smirking.

"Hey, why don't you leave the kid alone and pick on someone your own size?" he retorted. "I mean, come on what seems like the real fight here, a man in the prime of his life or a little boy?"

"Hey!" Yuuri shouted in protest.

The outburst brought him back to the criminal's attention and they turned back to glare at him again. Yuuri gulped and really wish he could learn to keep his big mouth shut.

"Hey! Over here, morons! Come on, you know you want it? Who could resist this?" he asked, gesturing to himself. "I'm right here!" When the two men suddenly realized that they could possibly shoot them both, mystery man looked over at Yuuri. "Run."

Yuuri just stared blankly at him.

"I said get out of here!" he screamed.

When it looked like one of the goons was about to attack him again, Yuuri finally let out a slight gasp of terror before his feet finally decided to work and let him hightail it out of there. He made it as far as the corner he had jumped out of before he stopped and peeked around it to see what was happening. He watched as the man grinned cheekily and bluntly ignored the two guns being directed at his forehead.

"So I see I finally got your attention. That's good," he said as he backed up a bit. "And I'm sure you can't wait to shoot my well honed body, but there's a slight problem with that. One, I really want to keep everything in tact and two it'd really piss them off."

He jerked his thumb over his shoulder when he used the word "them" then quickly dropped to the floor to reveal a group of suited men barrel at the two guys. There was a loud yell and what sounded like a scuffle before Yuuri turned back to see the men shoved to the ground and being handcuffed by the silver haired man.

"You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be held against you in the court of law-"

Wow, silver haired man was _cute_.

He's staring again and like beforehand, Yuuri should just leave, but he can't because he's still frozen with fear and that rush of adrenaline is giving him a burst of unnecessary bravado. He didn't do anything, but the fact he's a witness to something so significant is enough for his body to register at the moment. Plus, silver hair man is pretty and just saved his life and he's-

He's walking over to him.

Yuuri tries to repress the sudden squeal of surprise, but it still slips and it leaves that gorgeous man to chuckle. He's taller then Yuuri too. Now that they're closer, Yuuri can notice a lot of things. He's a good head over him and has the prettiest blue eyes he's ever seen.

"Are you okay?"

There's a slight accent to his voice. He's speaking English, but there's a lithe in it. Maybe it's Russian, but Yuuri can't be too sure at the moment. He's still a bit shaken up and he needs to respond.

"Are _you_ okay?"

Mr. Blue eyes gives a bark of a laugh and Yuuri's reminded by the sound a bell makes when it tinkles with a light breeze. It's something beautiful and carefree, matching the sparkle in the mysterious stranger's eyes as he looks back at Yuuri with a grin.

"Am _I_ okay? _You're_ the one that nearly got shot on a private investigation."

"But _I'm_ not the one that taunted a couple of killers." Yuuri retorts.

The laugh is back, but it's longer now and the smile he gives is a little wider than before. "You're right about that kid, but I'm thinking for my first mission, I did pretty well."

"I'm not a _kid_." Yuuri was now folding his arms across his chest in an act of stubborn defiance.

"Oh really?" Beautiful stranger inquires, putting a hand on his hip. "How old are you?"

"16."

"I'm 21."

"And I'm almost 17."

"And I'm Viktor."

Yuuri blinks at the sudden name, but Viktor can probably read him like a book at how expressive Yuuri can be, so he's giving the smile that should really come with a warning and extends his hand out. "It's my name. I don't want you thinking of me as the guy who taunts terrorists forever, y'know? Just like you prefer not being called "boy" or "kid" again if you keep resisting."

Slowly, Yuuri shakes his hand and gives a shy smile. "Wise choice. I'm-" he sneezes and the answer never comes because they're suddenly interrupted by an older man who's grabbing Viktor by the arm and asking questions. Viktor gives another smile at Yuuri and Yuuri's about to give one back before an FBI Agent is asking for his statements.

After that night, everything changed.  
 

* * *

 

**Four Years Earlier...**

Life was total shit.

If a 16 year old Katsuki Yuuri had thought times were hard before, then 18 year old Yuuri wants to tell him he had another thing coming.

It's almost two years since that fateful day in that abandoned building. The structure was torn down long ago, crumpled in a burned up ash heap that sits sadly in the dirt and keeps a painful reminder to the locals as to what happens when one steps out of line. For Yuuri, it's a memory to the night when things changed for the _worse_.

Now that Yuuri's older, he's learned a few things. One of those being a constant regime in combat and self defense. Another is that the JJ fellow he had recalled from that fateful day was the reason for his eternal suffering.

The threat of the Yakuza was always a well known in the seaside town that was Hatsetsu. Local merchants always stressed over their lack of cash to pay for their so-called " _protectors_ " and the people hated the continuous bloodshed between their small police force and the powerful organization. The fight was unfair from the start and the side of justice seemed to be corrupted rather quickly with the lack of enforcements and motivation to do what was right. There was that saying where if you can't beat them, join them, and that's exactly what seemed to happen. Things had been bad before, but now it was literal hell. JJ had came to power and asserted his presence to be known by all. He demanded higher pay from the citizens, punished ruthlessly to all that opposed, and increased the shift of power to the Yakuza by tenfold. With the way things were now, it was like every citizen was being held by a knife to the throat. It was dangerous. It was suffocating. It was...

 _Unacceptable_.

The day Yuuri snapped was when his family was attacked.

It had been a normal day if you could call it that. His parents were discussing payment issues and Mari and him had been doing the chores when the smell of smoke and the heat of flames infiltrated his senses. Next thing he knows, he's hacking on the ground and his lungs are begging for a breath of fresh air while his body's being dragged to somewhere unknown. After that, Yuuri doesn't want to think too deeply about because he doesn't like to remember his parent's horror stricken faces as his mother yelled at the two to get out of there while she laid lodged under a fallen support beam.

To sum up this story, Yuuri was suddenly an orphan.

* * *

**Three Years Earlier....**

Yuuri's 20 years old and he has a plan.

He's living in Detroit now. Mari basically forced him to go to college because he was insistent on not leaving her, but she's a stubborn woman and what she says, goes. He's living with two other people who he can call his friends and he's currently explaining the ridiculous idea to the two attentive men across from him because he's crazy enough to trust them with this highly illegal idea.

They're both silent until Phichit speaks up. "So let me get this straight." He asserts and his voice is deadly serious which is a terrifying feat itself because Phichit is usually sunshine and rainbows, not analytical and formal. "You want to go full fledge Robin Hood and steal from the rich and give to the poor?"

"It's not like that." Yuuri sighs, "My sister, my friends, my entire town is being terrorized by a bunch of greedy shmucks that take so much from them, they can't even afford to escape. I wouldn't do this if it wasn't serious, but if I'm able to pull a few heists and sale a couple things on the black market then I can send the money anonymously to the town and help. Over time, people can save enough in secret and leave while still satisfying the yakuza with their demands."

There's a pregnant silence that follows before Otabek speaks up.

"Yuuri... I understand what you're thinking and I can tell you're desperate, but the police can surely handle themselves over in Japan. This isn't your burden to bare."

" _Otabek_." Yuuri's jaw is clenched and his eyes are hard in a cold manner that makes the room feel like the temperatures dropped a few degrees. "My parents are _dead_ because of these people and the police have done nothing to help the situation. I'll be damned if I do the same thing."

"I want to help."

Yuuri and Otabek look over to see Phichit with a tense demeanor and a determined expression. "You're my best friend, Yuuri, and I want to help you anyway I can. It's clear that college isn't gonna work well for me with all the student loans I owe. Plus, I'm a fashion designer who's probably not gonna get noticed by some fancy company anytime soon. It's better to apply myself someplace I can specialize like computers and junk." He gives a small grin. "I'll be your own personal hacker!"

Yuuri laughs and then there's a sigh and an exasperated Otabek next. "I'm in too because I know what it's like to lose someone you care about..." He runs a hand through his hair and frowns. "But I'm also your friend and I'm crazy enough to think that this might all work."

Phichit's over the moon and Yuuri wants to cry because out of this terrible situation, he's been blessed with these two people insane enough to risk it all just for him.

"If we get arrested though, I'm blaming you for this."

"I'm kinda okay with going to jail. I've been there before."

Yuuri and Otabek both whip their heads at Phichit who innocently shrugs.

Yuuri frowns. "You have?"

"Once." Phichit pauses. "In monopoly."

Two groans follow.

* * *

**Two Years Earlier...**

They jumped and twisted, flipped and leaped across the glittering city, him leading, he following. It was their way, their dance, their strange flirtation.

The diamond tennis bracelet tucked safely between Yuuri's hand held no real interest for him. There was a profit to be made from fencing it, but his reasons for stealing it were two-fold. One: To keep his skills sharp, and; Two: To get this familiar mystery man's attention. Pulling a high-profile job and then dodging his attempts to apprehend Yuuri was a high unlike any other.

For Viktor's part, though he'd never admit it, he's enraptured by the man. He's popped up a couple times, but there's no name for him in the database as of yet and he's still new, but stumbling into him was a rush of excitement. Catching the thief crawling out of some duct work or doing a swan dive out the window of an " _impenetrable_ " building; watching the delight run through his limbs as he floated from ledge to gutter to flag pole; it stirred a yearning deep within him, a yearning that excited him in ways he barely understood.

"I know you can do better than that," Yuuri taunted as he did a somersault off the First National Bank building. Chasing after, Viktor followed, the smallest smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

Landing lightly, Yuuri shot him a look that ran down his spine and wrapped around the most primal part of his being. Drizzle fell from the sky, coating every surface, turning the grit on the concrete to a slick mixture of oil and grime. Yuuri would come close, close enough that Viktor's fingers almost brushed his body, and then jump backwards when he went to grab him. The kicks and punches they threw weren't intended to harm - this was a mutually unacknowledged game to them. This was fun.

It's Yuuri's 12th heist this month and he's a surprisingly good thief. Cameras can't catch him, flexibility was on his side, seduction is a useful tool to wield, and the money is pouring in for him.

Yuuri's about to jump another roof when the slick surface betrayed his usually sure-footing and he slipped. Viktor saw his chance. Strong arms wrapped around his waist as he tackled Yuuri. The sky opened as they tumbled across the roof, heavy sheets of rain descending like judgment onto the embattled city.

They wrestled for dominance as they rolled through the accumulating water, limbs and breath entangled. When they stilled, Yuuri was straddling him, hands laying flat against his chest while Viktor's arms pinned beneath his knees.

Usually the man on top of Viktor wore a different costume than the one he wore now. The first few times he ran into the thief, he wore dark athletic clothing and a painted mask. This time it's something else entirely. Almost as if he's finally finding his place within the new life of crime he flourished in. Who knew black leather and a mask could look so good?

Yuuri's hair fell freely, the wet strands plastering themselves against his forehead as he smirks at the bewildered face below. "It's good to see you _again_ , Viktor. Long time no see, hm?"

Viktor was not dumb. He's run into the thief a multitude of times to recognize him as that boy he met when he was 20. Now at 25 though, he has matured. It's his 8th mission somewhere in America and it's the 5th sense of déjà vu and arousal he gets at the man before him. All he was supposed to do was track a terrorist down at a local Casino, but clearly things got sidetracked when a figure clad in dark leather swiped the man and ensued the previous chase.

"Stop this," Viktor said, surprising himself with his detached, authoritative tone. He certainly didn't feel detached or authoritative. He felt out of control. He felt excited.

"Why? You're exactly where I want you." Yuuri leaned down, his lips full and promising as he got closer.

Yuuri moved back as he sat up, his knees on either side of Viktor's hips. They sat motionless for a long, tense moment before he fisted the fabric of the leather suit and pulled it from his shoulders. Rain dripped from his silver hair as Viktor pushed the fabric aside, Yuuri's newly exposed skin breaking out in gooseflesh in the night air.

Their lips met. The kiss gaining intensity as they abandoned themselves to it, as they allowed themselves to forget who and what they were and just exist in the rain.

They kissed long and deep, bodies pressed together, tongues dancing. Subconsciously, Yuuri moved his hips against Viktor as his teeth nipped at his neck, tongue darting out to taste the salty dampness of Yuuri's skin. His breath came in short staccato gasps as he kissed Yuuri harder, fingers gripping his hips as he bucked against him.

Yuuri searched for the clasp or button on Viktor's shirt that would free him from his suit and finally give them both what they'd wanted since the moment they met. To have him inside of him, filling every part of Yuuri, driving him to the edge as he thrust against him, it's all he wanted at that moment. Yuuri's body quivered with need as they dry humped like teenagers in the backseat of a car.

Intellectually, they knew they couldn't have anything outside this moment. They couldn't have anything other than this hot, heavy, moment, their bodies pressed together as bruises bloomed when hands gripped too hard. They couldn't allow themselves to feel. Couldn't indulge in oxytocin-induced fantasies of lazy mornings in bed and nights cuddling in front of a fireplace. That wasn't for people like them. So they would take what they could, seal off their hearts and give each other the only thing they could share - their bodies.

 _"Yes. Oh, God, yes,"_ Yuuri whispered as Viktor flipped him onto his back and slid his hand further down.

"You don't have to be a thief y'know." Viktor murmured softly against his slender neck and his hand dropped as he gave a pant. "I can help you. I- _fuck_ I wish I knew who you were."

Yuuri kissed him hard as he fumbled with his suit, groaning as a particularly sensitive area was nipped. "If I wanted you to know who I was...I wouldn't wear the mask, Viktor."

Viktor gripped Yuuri's hip fiercely and looked down at him. "I don't want to forget you."

He froze.

The reasonable side of Yuuri returned as the sudden act of what they were doing plunged him back into the cold reality of his life. Viktor's supposed to be his enemy, not some unreachable lover. Viktor thinks the same thing the instant the air tenses and desire starts to leak away.

What they had together was something passionate and sexual. Yuuri doesn't know if love is involved and neither does Viktor, but they're so far gone that they just wanna repress the memory of each other and deal with the pain of forgetting later.

The terrorist is caught within a week and Viktor goes back to HQ for a new assignment.

Yuuri pulls one last heist before returning to Detroit with a sudden inspiration for the name Eros.

* * *

**Present Day...**

JJ likes pretty things because he's a little bitch that loves sparkles. Maybe Yuuri's a bit petty for wanting to steal the Queen's ruby because he knows how much the asshat would love the thing for his collection or maybe it's the fact that the things worth millions.

Those reasons are significant, but not the prior choice as to why he's so adamant on claiming the jewel. No, it's the fact that the Queen's Ruby is _more_ than just a pretty rock. It's something that a terrorist shouldn't want to steal so that raises a lot of red flags because that means there's something about this gem that Yuuri hasn't fully understood yet.

That's why he's currently running along a roof as Eros and chasing after the damn helicopter he previously lost grip on when they cut the ladder. Unlike Eros though, Viktor's quickly scaling his way up to the roof and trying to locate him.

When Viktor surfaced the roof, he was noticing that Eros was close at the helicopter's heels. Viktor hated how aware he was of the thief's every move - it was a distraction, and distractions could get him killed right now. This wasn't a time to lose him. He needed to detain Eros and get the iPad.

 _Focus_.

Viktor clenched his jaw and leapt at the bottom of the helicopter. Hanging off with one arm, he felt something tighten around his ankle. It was Eros. He innocently batted his masked eyes at him as the city fell away below them.

"Thanks for the lift," he grumbled.

"No problem, but I can't hold on longer if you dislocate my ankle," Viktor hissed. In five simple movements, Eros scaled him like a jungle gym and wrapped his arms around his neck from behind. Having Eros wrapped around him was going to slow down his reaction time.

He needed to focus. He needed to point out little things like the red-tinged sky told him snow was imminent and the he needed to call Yuri as soon as possible. Climbing up, Viktor began to pull them towards the helicopter. They were almost at the fuselage when JJ's men began to shoot.

They swung wildly, using their momentum and the wind's effect on the bullets to avoid getting hit. It was no use. Eros grunted in his ear as a bullet tore into his upper arm. Viktor hissed as he felt lead bury into his thigh.

"There's too many of them!" Eros cried as one of the henchmen took aim. They were dangling high above heavily forested ground, the city fading as the pilot picked up speed and headed out to sea. Where were they anyways? The twisting and turning had thrown off Viktor's bearings. Tiny ice pellets hit him in the face and scratched at his exposed skin. If they were to drop, they'd certainly die. Their odds of survival weren't much better if they stayed where they were. Fear clutched at him. Fear for himself and fear for Eros. He needed to get them out of here quick.

Another bullet whizzed past Viktor's head, and Eros gave a growl. Alright, focus Viktor, focus. He assessed the situation - He could attempt to make the rest of the climb without getting shot again, take out the pilot, and then fight his way through the chopper until he or Eros cornered JJ.

But that was a suicide mission and he couldn't risk Eros' life.

"Look!" Eros suddenly cried, gesturing to something serpentine and glittering like black diamonds below the trees. A river.

"Hold on!" They worked in tandem to swing their bodies into position above the river. Or what he hoped was the river.

"What about JJ?!" Yuuri yells and Viktor lets go of the handle anyways because Eros's life was more important than a criminal's capture. They hovered for a split second before gravity yanked them toward the ground. JJ's men continued to shoot, but they were falling faster than the men could take aim. Viktor moved quickly as he swung Eros around to his chest.

"Don't let go!" Viktor yelled when the river sparkled below them. He could see the current rushing in the moonlight. At this time of year, the river was usually a solid sheet of ice capable of breaking most of the bones in their bodies upon impact. Luckily, the last few weeks in Russia had been unseasonably warm.

Yuuri glanced at Alexei and felt his breath caught in his throat at the desperate expression he held. Yuuri promised himself that if they survived this, he was going to confront him for who he _really_ was and find out what his true intentions were.

"I won't."

Their eyes locked and it was almost like they were truly seeing each other for the very first time. They clung to each other as they plunged into the freezing water; darkness enveloping them, claiming them for its own once again.

 

* * *

_Hello peeps! If you enjoy my trashy stories, then feel free to find me on my tumblr at the link below!_

**[MY TUMBLR](https://victuuriscreechhh.tumblr.com) **

**ALSO** I GOT _MORE_ EROS  & THE PLAYBOY FANART!!!!!! I CRY EVERYTHING CAUSE THEY'RE JUST SO FUCKIN _**BEAUTIFULLLLLL**  _

[Eros Yuuri](https://victuuriscreechhh.tumblr.com/image/160821915637) by Katsudone with your shit 

[Yuuri and Eros](https://victuuriscreechhh.tumblr.com/post/160457619462/woooo-more-eros-the-playboy-fanart-im-shook) by Maddie.that.crazy.artist

[Eros Manga comic](https://mama-katsudon.tumblr.com/post/159328829358/hi-guys-tvt-its-so-hard-to-get-noticed-in) from mama-katsudon 

[Artist Yuuri](https://yurio-the-russian-fairy.tumblr.com/post/160403991074/ok-victuuriscreechhh-im-really-not-an-artist-but) from yurio-the-russian-fairy

As I said before, any art or contributions based off my au is a **welcomed** thing. One-shots, fan art, posts idgaf. If you make something all I ask in return is that I'm able to be blessed by the thing and credited. Other than Y'all got full permission, but firstly THESE CUTEEEE FANARTS _SLAY_!!!! Check out the artists for more!!! ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Y'all know what's up, but with Yuuri things are more complicated then what they seem. More on his past will be elaborated later, Viktor also, but you're probably wondering how tf these two don't recognize one another. 
> 
> That's also another thing that's complicated. Viktor and Yuuri had a couple of sexual run ins, but their past binds them. They were young when things began to develop a somewhat relationship but unknowingly to the other, separating kinda hurt them both deeply. Viktor never saw Yuuri become Eros. He just saw him as a clever thief, but they've both tried to forget about the others and Viktor use to have long hair so it's a little tough to recognize eavhother. Think of like a miraculous ladybug being pulled. They're so convinced that it's not them that they believe it isint. But more of this is gonna be elaborated on later along with Viktor's POV. 
> 
> *dabs again* if ur lookin for a story to read then you should check out my new story #FallingForFame !!! It's a reality TV show AU with actor Viktor and k-pop Yuuri!!! Warning tho there's a lot of memes. Link down below:
> 
> [ **#FallingForFame** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11292873/chapters/25264890)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!! Please comment and send me cereal. I'm dying but not really. Im just a needy bitch 
> 
> Til next time!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
